Seafaring Folks
by localsportsteam
Summary: AU. Despite the ever-romantic protests of Prince Eric that he could never love a woman picked on political basis, his parents and the king of the island kingdom Atlantica, have arranged a marriage for him and Princess Ariel. But this fiery princess brings with her a secret, one that could threaten not only the arrangement, but her life.
1. Chapter 1

_July 13th_

They continued speaking in this way, their heads so close together they were almost conjoined. Their tones were hushed, and Eric was forced to sit there, maybe thirty feet away, as his future was decided between throat clearings and the occasional chuckle. Eric cleared his throat too, and looked pointedly at King Triton and his own father, hoping they would stop the chattering and look back at him. Only his mother stalled in the negotiations, giving Eric a hopeful smile, and then leaning back into Triton.

"Then it appears we have a deal!" Triton boomed loudly, leaning back in his chair and stroking his beard.

"Lovely!" Queen Lillian exclaimed, clasping her hands together. "I'll write to Ariel, and the rest of your lovely daughters, at once. We must all get very acquainted."

"I'll write to them as well." Triton smiled. "Letting Ariel know it's mandatory."

 _August 7th_

Eric had been well starched and prepped for this moment, and his father's final 'pointers' only irritated him.

"Be sweet to her. She's your future wife, after all." The king mumbled into his ear. "Once she steps off the boat, offer her your hand to help her down. Then your arm to steady her. Say something nice. And, remember, she just spent a week and a half on a boat."

Eric snorted. Moving seven girls was apparently a hell of a feat. It took roughly a week for the letters sent to reach the island kingdom of Atlantica, and three of the seven daughters, all with 'A' names, wrote back immediately, insisting at how they couldn't be ready at the drop of a hat, and had to pack, send for seamstresses, order new hats and shoes, unpack, repack, and ask a thousand questions.

 _Dear Mummy and Daddy,_

 _We're all so happy for Ariel! This is a wonderful relation for her, and we can't wait to meet this lovely Prince Eric!_

 _But we are a bit alarmed as to your request to be there in a week, of all things! This is Ariel's marriage, we cannot show up looking like farm folk! We've all sent out for new shoes and fans, and Andrina is trying to get used to a tighter corset, so sea travel wouldn't be plausible for at least a few days!_

 _Not to mention, packing! How long are we staying? Obviously Ariel will be there for the rest of her life, but are we staying for a week? A month? A year? Until the heir is born? After, to help? We'll pack as much as we can!_

 _All my love,_

 _Attina_

 _Hello Daddy and Mom!_

 _I can't believe our Ariel is finally getting married! We're so excited for her, and she's, well, speechless._

 _But tell me what clothes I need to bring! Are there going to be balls? How many? Please say there will be a lot, we need to celebrate, of course! How long will we be staying? I made a lovely night crème up just a week ago, and I don't have enough for more than three months, so I'll either need about a week to make a few more batches, or we can't stay longer than three months. I know I just made it, but I can't live without it!_

 _And please don't let Prince Eric, or any of his siblings, if he has any, be waiting when we dock. You know how green sea travel makes me, and it's an awful color with my eyes – not to mention a downright unnatural complexion! I'd hate for that to be their first impression of me!_

 _Love,_

 _Alana_

 _Oh mom and dad!_

 _Isn't it so wonderful that Ariel's getting married? I hate that she beat me to it, but weddings are so dreamy and warm, I don't mind that much. Do you think she'll choose me to be her maid of honor? I hope so! Don't tell her I said that though, she'd be angry at me for bringing it up. And boy, she's already moody! Yeesh, I wouldn't want to be 16 again._

 _Does Prince Eric have a brother? Or brothers? We could double join our kingdoms, and politically that's gotta be much better, right? It wouldn't hurt, at least. Two bonds are stronger than one!_

 _Write back and tell me everything about Prince Eric and his brothers, if he has any! I'll see you in a few weeks, we've gotta get everything pulled together._

 _Love you!_

 _Adella_

The king and queen had read them and chucked, and Eric had to admit that these girls seemed pretty funny. A little high-strung, but funny. They'd be an interesting crowd to have around the castle, considering how it was normally so empty. But, how long _were_ they staying?

After the letter fiasco had been resolved, and all the girls were happily clothed and groomed, they set said. The two kingdoms were nearby, but sailing was exceptionally slow – they journey should've normally taken them three days. But, just this morning, the boat had been spotted coming into the docks, and everyone was relieved that, in fact, nothing had happened.

"Remember to ask her how she's doing, too." Eric's father added.

"Really, dad?" Eric said sarcastically. "I was thinking I'd ignore her, maybe even just push her into the ocean."

King Triton snorted, and Queen Lillian stifled a giggle.

"Of course." King David smiled. "You're eighteen, a grown man, nearly. You can handle this."

The boat was looming larger, looking as if it was moving slowly, but steadily. Almost out of nowhere, a storm rolled in – one of incredible power! The boat began to waver and turn, and all the welcomers on the beach were met with aggressive wind, though almost no rain.

It was clearly pouring, _pouring_ rain out on the sea, and King Triton looked fearfully out for his daughters! The boat was tipping, they could sink, and there was nothing he could do! The boat dipped beneath a large wave, and water washed up on deck.

People squinted, looking for the princesses. Were they below deck? Was it flooding there? Had they fallen off the boat? They were still sailing forward, and clamors of bells could be heard. Had someone gone overboard? Would the boat sink in front of their very eyes, each person completely helpless? Would Eric lose his fiancé before even meeting her?

The boat pushed forward regardless, the skilled sailors able to steer her into port. As soon as they hit the dock, the storm ceased.

The welcoming party left any cover they had taken, and poured out onto the beach, waving their hands and calling out for the princesses.

Attina was the first to disembark, looking remarkably put together for a girl who just went through a storm that could've tipped their boat and drowned them all.

"My, land feels nice!" she exclaimed, to the relieved laughter of all around her. "Hello!" she went around greeting everyone kindly, and hugging her father.

"Oh, thank GAWD!" Alana exclaimed stepping off the boat, tucking her hair up in a scarf. "I was so afraid you'd have brothers!" she said to Eric. "While I was here, looking like this!"

The other four sisters disembarked together, linking arms and visibly shaken. They were trying to tell the story, filling in bits for each other.

"It started raining – just out of nowhere!"

"Buckets and buckets of water!"

"Luckily the ship is strong, and the crew is good!"

"-we didn't see it coming, not at all!"

"It just started pouring down – I can't explain it!"

"The ship was rocking back and forth, we could've done a barrel roll and I wouldn't have been surprised!"

"We could've flown right out of the sea and I wouldn't have been surprised!"

Eric had never even seen a picture of Ariel, but he knew she had bright red hair and blue eyes, and that she was the youngest of the sisters. None of these girls matched that description, so he approached the boat, scanning for one last person.

"Hello?" he called up the disembarking platform.

"Humph."

He heard the noise above him, and saw a mass of red hair falling over the side of the boat. She was resting her chin on her arms, which were folded over the side of the boat. Sighing, she stood and walked down.

Eric offered her his hand and she took it, but seemingly out of a sense of obligation more than anything else.

"Rough storm, wasn't it?" Eric asked, a little nervous.

Ariel made eye contact with him for the first time. "I was hoping we'd sink."

 **Review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ariel removed her hand from Eric's to fix a pearl comb in her hair.

"Still pretty cloudy." She stated simply. It was merely a fact, and it didn't warrant a response.

Still, Eric tried to strike up conversation. "Yeah, I guess. But we usually have beautiful weather around here, so I'm sure it'll clear up real fast."

"Oh, who can predict these things?" Ariel sighed, wrapping her arms around herself.

"No one, I guess. Unless you can see the future."

"Humph." Ariel huffed again. "And I certainly can't."

"Me neither. That's one thing we have in common!" Eric offered.

Ariel smiled stiffly, and moved to join her sisters.

"No, no, go back!" Alana chided.

"You just met him!" Andrina reminded her.

"And he's _cute_!" Adella chirped.

"We all almost drowned. I just want to lay down." Ariel insisted, bobbing and pouting.

"You're being a brat." Artista pursed her lips and folded her arms.

"Let's just go unpack."

"Be nice!" Queen Athena laid a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"I'm being so nice! I'm just a little overwhelmed from a voyage that was, like, eighteen thousand weeks long, and almost ended in our deaths!" Ariel threw up her hands.

The daughters moved in a big group together, all shouting praises about the castle as they climbed up the back steps and entered it.

"It's so big!"

"I love the ballroom, I could dance the whole night away here!"

"Look at all the flowers!"

"Here, Artista and Alana!" Carlotta scurried into the room. Follow me dears, your rooms are in the eastern wing." Carlotta motioned for their baggage to follow, and led the two up the stairs.

"Andrina, Attina, you are the southern wing. If you please." Grimsby motioned for them to follow.

"Aquata, Adella." A young maid named Cassandra pointed west, and the two girls excitedly followed her.

"I can show you to your room." Eric offered to Ariel. "You're the north wing, by me and my parents." He shrugged his shoulders, unsure even if she would say yes.

"Thank you." She said softly, following him, but her eyes were fixed on the ceiling. It was made of glass, arranged in a pattern so pretty Eric sometimes forgot to look at it.

The two set down the corridor, Eric watching as Ariel's steps wavered in a serpentine. She saw paintings, fixtures, all sorts of things in the hall, and seemed to be drawn to each and every one. Eric didn't understand what was so interesting about…any of it. But if that was her greatest vice, he could live with that.

"This will be your room!" Eric opened the door.

It was clean cut, with miles of white linen and blue knit blankets. It was at the very end of the castle, and her window could just catch the end of the ocean.

"This is one of the few rooms in this wing that has an ocean view. But, if after today, you don't want one anymore, we could totally move you-"

"No." Ariel said, smiling a little. "This is fine."

…

Eric left her alone after that, thank God. She bid him good evening, and he pointed to the direction of the dining hall for later tonight.

He seemed nice enough, and he was kind of cute, she supposed, but Ariel knew it just wouldn't work. What were her parents thinking with an arranged marriage, anyway? It was a ridiculous notion in and of itself. That the perfect person for her was a boy roughly her age, in the same social position, in a nearby kingdom that was a good political alliance. Okay, sure. Whatever.

But Ariel just _had_ to get rid of him! She wasn't sure how she'd do it yet, but thankfully he didn't seem to be absolutely smitten with her. He was just as kind to her as he was to her sisters, though paid more attention to her, probably for the whole "engagement" factor.

They weren't formally engaged yet, but it was understood. They decided to let Eric propose, as long as he was proposing to Ariel, and they'd let the two of them set the timeline for the wedding, as long as it was soon. Ariel got choices – just not the ones she wanted.

But, when God closes a door, He opens a window. In her case, one located conveniently in her room, and one of the few in the wing, minimizing her chances of being seen. Ariel bunched her skirts up under her arm and slid out, smiling. The ocean did wonderful things for her nerves, and Lords knows she'd have enough of them these days. Her feet landed softly in the sand, and she left her shoes at the base of the windowsill.

She may not like the circumstances that brought her here, but she had to admit that both the beach and the castle were absolutely stunning. The sun was starting to dip in the sky, and it played off the water. Ariel just had to go in. She waded in, up to her knees, skirts still bunched around her hips, and sighed. It was such a relief on her feet; it felt so right to be here.

Wondering what lay further down the beach, Ariel waded through the water, making sure to watch and make sure she didn't step on any small creatures. She picked up any shells she noticed, and added them to the skirt bundle. Those would add some more color to her room – color that was desperately needed, as far as she was concerned. She wasn't going to comment on their decorating style, but a little bit of sparkle never hurt anyone.

The beach curved around a cliff, and Ariel decided that it would be in her best interest to get the best lay of the land. After all – ha! – it would apparently be hers soon enough. She couldn't believe her parents married her off before her other sisters. It went against logic. Attina was determined to remain single until she had at least some time to rule, and the other sisters seemed to have their own excuses. Alana was catching rumors of a desired engagement by another prince, and no one wanted to marry her off before that had a chance to come to fruition. Adella had been obsessed with love and boys since puberty, and with a new beau (who was always the one! The One!) every week, her parents decided to let her settle down a little bit before wedding her. Aquata had been pursued by Prince Alfred since a childhood friendship deepened, and everyone expected her to marry first. Well, now second, but ah, well. Artista had never taken an interest in men, or women, for that matter, and only wished to dedicate her life to work and enjoyment. Triton keeps insisting it's a phase, but Athena is adamant that is isn't, as adamant that Andrina would never take an interest in a man, and is more persuaded to other genders. One ball date later, Athena's suspicions were confirmed.

And, that left Ariel. No matter how much she insisted that she didn't want an arranged marriage, and that they didn't understand her, or exactly what was at play, her parents weren't interest. The union was so politically wise, and their children so evenly matched, they would be fools to not try and reach an arrangement.

Ariel had upset herself just thinking about it! She wanted to explain to her parents, but she just couldn't make them listen! Even if they had, she wasn't even sure if she could get the proper words out. It was so useless to try; as soon as they had made their minds up, their minds were made up. And they could try their hardest to push her and Eric together, but boy were they in for a surprise!

She was already 15, she'd be 16 by springtime. She knew that this would all be over by then, and she knew she would _not_ be spending the rest of her life with Eric.

Standing up and steadying herself, Ariel snagged a few smooth rocks to toss into the sea. She continued down the beach, mushing her tiny feet into the sand. The beach _was_ nice, she could see herself spending the whole night out here. Maybe she would. A little bit of petty rebellion; resisting the order to sleep in the castle, in the north wing, in her assigned room.

The sun was setting on Ariel's first day at the palace, and Ariel savored that it would be one of few.

…

"Are you related to the French?" Attina asked politely, gesturing to the painting of an old French king and queen hung on the north wall.

"What?" Eric was zoning, thinking, waiting. "So sorry, uh, yes. I am."

"On my side." Queen Lillian piped in. "The painting is of my great-great grandmother and grandfather, who held the throne for, why, it must've been 50 years! I have the most of them – they wrote so many letters, commissioned so many paintings, I practically have their entire life stored up in this castle."

"Oh?" Alana prompted.

"It was such a romantic story." Queen Lillian sighed. "They were betrothed to each as infants, but unknowingly met as commoners, and fell in love. When they re-met, were they surprised! But thrilled to know that their marriage worked both romantically and politically."

"Oh, how dreamy." Andrina sighed. "Someday I'd like a story like that."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find one." Queen Lillian smiled at the girl, digging into the third course.

There were three sharp raps at the door, and Grimsby entered. "We've checked all over the castle, Eric. She's not in her room, the libraries, anywhere a young girl would wander off too."

Eric looked at the empty place beside him. Ariel certainly wasn't at dinner either. He sighed, half bitterly, half sadly. "If you'll excuse me." He stood. "I have a feeling I know where she is."

Triton and Athena made eye contact, pursing their lips. They were afraid something like this might happen. Their headstrong daughter certainly never made things easy.

…

It was night by only a few hours when Eric stepped out onto the beach, but he knew his way around the property enough to know exactly where to go.

"Hello?" he called out, cupping his hands around his mouth.

No response.

He walked forward, squinting and looking for footprints. Soon, he picked up on some, like a girl was stomping away. Bingo.

He followed them for some twenty-odd minutes until he saw her, sitting in the sand and building a castle.

"Are you planning to eat that?" Eric called out, picking up his stride and coming to sit next to her.

Ariel furrowed her brow. "That's the weirdest thing you could've said."

"Well, you've got a eat something, and you missed dinner, so I'm assuming it's not human food. You're here with all this sand, so-"

"Oh no!" Ariel clamped her hands to her cheeks in genuine surprise. "I forgot all about dinner! Sorry, I didn't realize how late it had gotten. I just got so-"

"-caught up?" Eric asked, a little less miffed once he knew it was an accident and she wasn't actually avoiding him.

"Yes! I started walking down the beach, and I just-"

"It's fine. Just, come inside. Your parents don't seem happy." He offered a hand to pull Ariel up.

"Oh, my father's gonna _kill_ me!" she moaned. She looked over at Eric. "I'm sorry, really."

"It's fine, if you promise me one thing."

"What?"

"That you'll come tomorrow."

 **Review, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Ariel found herself crawling out of her window and moving back to the beach. It was such a lovely place to be, and she resolved to spend as much time there as possible. She decided to head the opposite way this time, and walked maybe a mile down the beach before settling in the sand.

"Oh-hoo!"

Ariel looked up at a familiar call, gasping.

"Look at where the catfish washed up!" a seagull landed beside her, smiling up at the girl.

"Scuttle – I can't believe you found me!" Ariel wrapped the seagull in a hug. "I never thought I'd see you again!"

"Yeah, yeah, we said our goodbyes. But a vessel was headed just this way, so I figured I'd come with it. See how my girl is doing."

"Oh Scuttle, you have no idea what's been happening!" Ariel bemoaned. "So we get here and I meet the infamous _Prince Eric,_ who I'm supposed to adore and love and fawn over, and everyone wonders why I'm not, and they're blaming me! I don't want to get married! To anyone!"

Scuttle chuckled a little at this. "Well, you're _willing_ to get married to someone."

"That's different, and it's not what we're talking about!" Ariel brushed off. "So he follows me around all afternoon and tries to be peppy and doting, but, more than anything, I just want him to go away! Get interested in someone who can actually love him back – marry someone else!"

"Gee," Scuttle rubbed the back of his neck. "is he really that bad?"

"No." Ariel sighed, leaning back. "I'm over exaggerating. He was very welcoming, and very sweet to me. Probably a lot nicer than I deserve. But it doesn't matter!"

"It could." Scuttle offered.

"Oh Scuttle, you know as well as I do! I can't marry him. It doesn't matter if I want to – and I don't! – because I can't!"

"But you could enjoy being here while you are. You'll have to leave eventually, obviously. But this is a nice beach. Lots of sand. Many good beaches these days have those."

Ariel giggled, covering her mouth with her palm. "You are right about that. I'll spend a lot of time outside, that's for sure. I'm just worried that Eric will eventually find me out here, and come swooping in."

"Offering you his arm, protecting your hem from the saltwater?" Scuttle poked fun. "A knight in gleaming armor?"

"Oh, we shouldn't make fun of him." Ariel sighed, smoothing her skirts. "He is a very nice boy. If I was willing to go through this marriage, I supposed he wouldn't be half bad." Her face hardened. "But I won't."

…

Ariel _did_ join them for dinner that night, and the next, and the one after that. She was polite, though not overly friendly. She wasn't going to marry Eric, but she supposed that didn't mean she needed to hate him. She just….wasn't going to like him. It was rude to lead people on, anyway.

He had tried, and she felt a little bad for rejecting any and all advance. But unless her whole family was there, and they were never left alone, and it was mandatory that she was there, she wasn't going. She would wander down the beach, up hills, into trees. She tried to avoid the castle as much as possible, simply out of fear of running into him.

But, unfortunately, that was sometimes unavoidable.

Today, it poured. Absolute buckets. If Ariel were to step outside, she might as well of flung herself into the ocean, for she'd be drenched in a second. Grumpy and moving silently, she tried to sneak out of her room to the library, the art studio, to anywhere besides her spartan room where there was _nothing to do_.

She snuck down halls quietly, watching her steps and keeping an eye out for Eric, or her parents. Either would do her in instantly. Ariel paused, hearing steps, and pressed herself around a corner, holding her breath.

"Ariel!"

Damn.

"Oh, hey Alana." Ariel smiled weakly.

"We were just looking for you, silly goose! What are you doing all tucked up in a corner?" Alana laughed.

"Oh, I don't know." Ariel sighed. "Resting, relaxing, you know."

"Well, come on!" Alana grabbed Ariel's arm with both her hands and pulled her forward.

"Where are we going?" Ariel demanded, stumbling after her sister. Alana was strong!

"Here!" Alana giggled, steering Ariel in front of Andrina, who yanked open double doors.

Alana shoved Ariel into the spacious sitting room, and Ariel hardly had time to resist before the doors shut and with a familiar _thunk_ , locked. Ariel grabbed at the door handle and jiggled it, but no use. She pounded on the doors, yelling at her sisters to let her out.

The two girls giggled, and walked away, Andrina singing "Have fuuuuun."

What?

Ariel looked over her left shoulder. There was a wall of windows, open, with liner curtains fluttering. There was a fireplace, and two large bookshelves. Why would they - ?

Ariel spun a little to her side, and spotted the reason why. Eric was there. Sitting in a plush armchair, book open on his lap.

He held up his hands in an 'I surrender' position. "I didn't ask them to do that, I swear."

"Ugh!" Ariel grunted, pacing back over to the door and trying the handle again. "Why would they do this to me?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry they locked you in a room with your betrothed. The worst." Eric said sarcastically.

"Don't you start in on me!" Ariel pointed a finger sharply at him. "My _parents_ promised you me, _I_ didn't!"

"Is that why you've been avoiding me? Cause it wasn't your choice?" Eric asked.

"I haven't been avoiding you!" Ariel lied. "It's a big castle, I'm just out doing my own thing, that's all."

"You're always either outside, by yourself, or locked in your room, by yourself. That seems kind of avoid-y to me." Eric said.

"'Avoid-y' isn't a word." Ariel retorted, because that's all she could refute.

"Well then would you like to go on a walk sometime? Go into town? A swim? Anything?"

Ariel bunched her skirts up in her hands.

"Is that a no?" Eric pried.

"Oh, just leave it!" Ariel flung her hands down. "It's you! My parents! My sisters! Your parents! Our kingdoms! Everyone's just forcing me to fall in love with you, and I can't!" She stormed back over to the door and tugged on it forcefully, but it still wouldn't budge.

"It only locks from the outside." Eric said coolly. "We aren't getting out until they let us out."

Yeah?" Ariel crossed to the windows. "Well, maybe you're okay with living like that, but I'm not." She swung her head out of the window and dropped four feet to the beach, choking back tears as she ran off.

…

Andrina and Alana walked into the steam room, giggling.

"What did you two do?" Attina picked her sticky arm up off her eyes, looking at them.

"Nothing!" they said in a very un-innocent unison.

"No, tell us!" Artista sat up. "Tell us, tell us!"

"Okay!" Andrina needed no more goading. "We found Prince Eric reading in a room by himself, and he totally didn't see us, so I waited to make sure he didn't leave, and Alana-"

"I went and found Ariel!" Alana said proudly. "We threw them in the room, locked the door, and took the key! They'll have no choice but to talk, and maybe Ariel can get over this terrible bias she has."

"What's she so mad about anyway?" Adella asked. "I'd love to be engaged to Prince Eric. He's a total dreamboat."

"Humph. With the way Ariel's going, you might have a shot with him." Andrina huffed.

"Don't put ideas in her head." Attina raised an eyebrow. "We're not to mess with this. Ariel will come around. She's just being a fifteen year old, that's all. And she's always been so annoyingly independent."

"Why does she hate him so much, anyway?" Artista asked. "He's been perfectly nice since we've gotten here – to all of us!"

"I don't think she hates him." Alana said. "I think she hates having to marry him. If they met at a ball or whatever, they'd hit it off, and she'd be married by springtime. But since it was arranged, and she was forced into it, she's just trying to resist."

"Oh, for sure." Adella agreed. "Remember when she kept trying to convince us all to not go? She couldn't give us a single good reason. She just kept going 'I can't! I just can't! Trust me, I can't!'. What, is she going to lose her legs? Be unable to walk down the aisle? Lose her voice? Be unable to say her vows? She's fine, she's just being bratty."

"Hey, girls?" Attina rejoined the conversation.

"Yeah?" the group responded.

"If you locked Ariel and Eric in the room, and took the only key, then how is _the future king_ going to get out of his sitting room?"

Andrina and Alana gasped, standing up quickly and running off to let the, now hopefully in love, couple out.

…

"Angelfish, what's wrong?" Scuttle asked sincerely, swooping down. He had made a nest just outside Ariel's bedroom window. He ate well already, but she brought him scraps from dinner and the two spoke every day. During the daytime, he would fly around the castle, rest in fields, and generally enjoy himself. Maybe, if Ariel stayed, he could stay too.

Ariel rubbed her tears on the back of her dress sleeve. "Oh Scuttle! I'm awful, just awful!"

"Well that's not true, and you know it." Scuttle said. "Sit and tell me what happened."

"I just yelled at Eric, and he didn't even _do anything_!"

"Then what made you so mad?"

"It's just that my sisters flung me in this room, and they're absolutely expecting me to fall in love with him!"

"That is frustrating." Scuttle conceded.

"And I _can't_ , and they won't listen! They whole time we were packing up, I kept trying to explain to them that I couldn't, but of course I couldn't tell them why, and they didn't listen! Why couldn't they just trust me?" Ariel wiped her eyes again. "So of course I took that out on him, and then he's just sitting there, and he keeps trying to be a decent person, but Scuttle, it won't work! I can't like him, I just can't do it!"

"Maybe you two could just be friends?" Scuttle asked. "It'd be less tense, and that doesn't mean you have to fall in love with him."

Ariel shook her head violently. "You're right that people can just be friends, but I can't just be friends with Eric. I know that if I get close enough to him, I'll fall in love."

 **Review, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ladies, I've got a solution." Adella knocked on each sister's door, save for Ariel's, the next morning, repeating the same phrases. "Meet me in the pink drawing room, and I'll explain all."

The girls gathered, hair still done up in rags, robes thrown over nightgowns, feet in socks and slippers. They cuddled together on couches to fight against the morning chill, and eagerly awaited for Adella to begin.

"Remember yesterday evening, when we agreed that if Ariel were only to meet Eric at a ball, or an event of the sort, they'd be smitten?"

The girls nodded vigorously, each aware of where this was going.

"Well, what if we threw a ball?"

"Could we?" Andrina asked, beaming.

"I think so! It'd have to be here, obviously, so we'd have to ask the king and queen – but how could they say no? They've obviously got to be worried about the lack of progress between Eric and Ariel, so I'm sure they'd jump at anything that would help!" Adella said.

"Oh, we could do an 'Under the Sea' theme!" Alana waved her hand to draw attention. "and make little sandwiches, and have there be lots of music and dancing-"

"Oh, Ariel would love that! There's no way she'd want to avoid going, so she'd have no choice but to dance with him, and get to know him, and fall in love with him, and-"

"We could do this!" Attina nodded. "I mean, an engagement has been arranged – what could be more natural?"

"Let's go tell the king and queen!" Artista stood up, pulling her sisters up with her.

"No, no! I'll go!" Attina stood. "If we all go, they'll get overwhelmed, and it's so early in the morning besides. Just leave it to me."

The other five girls settled down.

"I'll go get their approval-" Attina began.

She was cut off when Adella squealed "And then we can start planning!"

The girls erupted into conversation, thinking of color schemes and invitation lists, of dresses and dinners, and continued this way for quite a long while, until at long last Attina returned, with the final confirmation that a ball would indeed be held.

…

Like he had done so many times before, and would do so many times again, Eric went to the sea. He was frustrated, and a little confused, and although throwing shells back into the ocean wouldn't fix his relationship with Ariel or even help him understand why she was so against marrying him, it would at least give him something to do. Allow him to decompress. Think.

The walked down the right hand side of the beach, picking up shells and palm sized rocks. Eric stuffed them all in his pockets until he got to a little alcove that would be just the perfect place for him. No one could see him from the castle, and he'd hear or see anyone coming. He just needed to be alone for a little bit.

He threw a shell, and listened for the satisfying plunk of it landing in the water.

Why was Ariel so against him? He didn't think he had done anything wrong, and their cultures were no so different that he would've committed a faux pas. Even if he had, one of his parents or one of her sisters would've told him, and he would've apologized. Not to mention, she came off the boat with a sour attitude, one much worse than could be due to seasickness. She just didn't want to be here.

He threw a rock.

No, that was overgeneralizing. Ariel did seem to like the castle, and the beach, and she was cordial to the rest of his family, and friendly to the staff. She thanked the maids when she saw them (she admittedly, seldom did, and seemed to prefer her solitude), she was engaged at dinner as long as she wasn't speaking with Eric, and her relationship with her sisters seemed unchanged, though it was clear Ariel was the odd one out.

So why him? Was it because they were getting engaged? He understood that she had no choice in the matter – but neither did he! If she should be bitter at anyone, it should be their parents. Maybe she was working through it, and would get there.

He threw a shell, whipping it out as far as it could go.

Eric hated how she ignored him, hated how she seemed to dislike him, but, almost most of all, hated how he _still_ didn't hate _her_.

He could tell she was kind because of how she treated others (provided, again, that this "other" wasn't him). He could see she was independent because of her sense of adventure and existence in solitude. He could see she was beautiful, because he wasn't blind. And he knew that he'd love her, if he got the chance.

He threw another rock, trying to skip it on top of the waves.

He just couldn't figure out what was going wrong. It wasn't even like she was ambivalent to the idea of falling in love, or against arranged marriages just as an ideal, she was absolutely fighting to keep him as far away from her as possible. It had to be an ideal, some sort of moral center that made her resist him. He didn't know Ariel well, but he knew her well enough to tell she wouldn't be treating him this way if she didn't have to.

Eric dumped the rest of his shells and rocks into the sat and laid down, tossing an arm over his eyes.

He didn't know why Ariel behaved the way she did, but he was determined to figure it out.

…

Athena giggled, and nudged her husband. "Look at Artista."

Their daughter was splayed out in the middle of the ballroom floor, threading shells onto twine and knotting to secure them. Maybe forty feet of her project trailed behind her, in a snaking hazard that and tripped up Andrina for the last time.

"Ari!" she snapped, gathering it up. "Do you have to be right in the middle of everything? The ball in tonight, and the floor has to be scrubbed!"

"Oh, I'm almost done!" she retorted. "At least I'm doing something, you've just been running back and forth like you're practicing wind sprints.

"I'm looking over everyone!" Andrina snipped. "Which is good, because otherwise someone would've slid all over the floor thanks to your stupid garland!"

Triton chuckled too. The girls fought like this often, and would work through it soon enough. He was glad they were so invested in helping Ariel and Eric, lord knows they needed all the help they could get. It was starting to worry him; the family had been there for almost a month now and Ariel didn't seem to be warming up to Eric at all. And now, Eric was withdrawing from her, giving her more space and pursuing her less.

"Oh, I hope this will work." Athena sighed.

"I think we need to try anything." Triton shrugged. "Why is she being this way? She stubborn, yes, she's always been stubborn, but never to the point of unkindness."

"I don't know." Athena said. "She didn't have a beau back home, I thought about that. She spent too much time out by the sea, the only boy she could've met was a merman."

Triton snorted. "Why didn't we just betroth her to the sea? Would've been easier for all involved."

"Honestly! But, I still think this is a good match." Athena nodded, assured. "I think they just need time. Hopefully this will help."

Triton repeated himself. "I think we need to try anything."

…

They were clever, Ariel conceded. She had always loved balls, and loved the sea more. A combination of the two? She couldn't possibly miss that.

And, moreover, she had been thinking. Talking with Scuttle, and thinking. She had been too harsh on Eric, and, in some ways it had worked. He was still very polite, always kind, to her, but he didn't follow her about or try to strike up conversations when it wasn't necessary. Maybe she didn't have to constantly keep him at arm's length anymore. Maybe they could be acquaintances, even friends.

She didn't want to hurt Eric, in fact, that's the opposite of what she wanted. He didn't deserve that! But she couldn't explain her reasoning to anyone, any more than she could explain exactly why she refused to honor her parents' bargain.

Tonight was supposed to be a celebration, and Ariel decided she would lighten up. Try and repair a little of what she had ruined. She would not fall in love with him, no, but she could love him as a friend.

She tucked her pearly comb into the base of her updo and set to put some finishing touches on her makeup. The ball would begin very soon.

…

The opening of the ball was rather informal; having been put together in just a week and a half, it was rather small, with perhaps 150 people in attendance – nobility of all types and ranks, and friends of the crown, mostly. All were dressed nicely, but not ostentatiously, and mingled with the ease of viewing old friends. It was sure to be a lovely evening.

Ariel seemed to be enjoying herself in a way she hadn't for quite some time. She mingled with all the new guests before dinner, and absolutely had everyone, including herself, in stitches. Boys and girls, young and old, no matter who you were, you flocked to her. She was lively and interesting, and Eric brooded over this from afar.

It wasn't fair! Any other person who talked to her received her full attention and wit, and he had spent a month being frozen out. Eric spoke to his guests as well, but he never seemed to get past introductions before a peal of laughter would draw his attention back to Ariel, and his guest would go join her party, or finish up the conversation with Eric quickly. He was clearly distracted.

He watched as Ariel excused herself for a moment to get a drink. Eric took this opportunity and approached her. "Enjoying yourself?"

"I am, truly!" Ariel said brightly, sincerely. "Thank you, to you and your family, for hosting the ball.

Eric smiled a little – it was as if he had broken through. Almost on perfect cue, the band struck up a jazzier tune.

"Oh, music!" Ariel put her drink down to clasp her hands together.

"May I have this dance, Princess?" A blonde man approached Ariel quickly, bowing forward.

"Of course." Ariel smiled, stepping out onto the floor and joining the other couples.

Eric scowled as he watched them. Just like that, their sweet moment was gone.

 **Review, please! My reviewers are wonderful people and I appreciate you all xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Extra long chapter! Not to give spoilers to my own story, but if you were waiting to learn Ariel's secret, you must only read on…**

He had said two words to her. 'Enjoying yourself?'. Not in a snide tone, but still. Two words, in this whole ball that was allegedly supposed to celebrate their love. Ugh! Has she really been so cruel that he couldn't even bear to speak to her?

Ariel had been whisked into dance after dance with boy after boy; so many, she couldn't have even told you their names. Blonde boys, brown haired boys, some short, some tall. Young, old, fat, thin. Everything in between. None of them were Eric.

She was twirled around the ballroom so much, she could feel her feet growing numb and head spinning. She looked around for Eric, but couldn't see him. Maybe he was dancing with someone else. Someone who was less mean to him. Ariel felt a pang of regret. She shouldn't have been so cruel.

As the music faded, Ariel bobbed a polite curtsey, and excused herself. She needed to clear her head, and whenever she needed to do that, she went to the sea.

…

The music faded, and Eric decided that he had been enough of a chicken for one night. She was supposed to be his fiancé, and he had no reason to fear asking her for a dance. Besides, the worst she could do was say no, and he was used to that anyway. He looked around the ballroom, stepping around the sides and scanning for her distinctive red hair. She didn't seem to be there!

Where could she have gone? Was she off with someone else? Pulling her sister to the side to gossip about he was behaving? Had she gone to bed? Eric felt a pang of regret. He should've tried again. She was supposed to be his fiancé, and he had to try everything with her.

The music was starting up again, and Eric was of no mood to dance with someone else. He needed to clear his head, and whenever he needed to do that, he went to the sea.

…

Eric plodded town to the sea, and he saw a curled up form resting there. Could it be?

"Ariel?" he called out.

She sat up quickly and turned around. "Oh, Eric! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to abandon the ball or anything, it's very fun, I just-"

"No, no, it's okay. I didn't come to bring you back." Eric said softly, holding up his hands. "I just, wanted to come here too."

"Oh." Ariel paused. "Well, it's nice to see you."

"You as well."

Ariel bit her lip. She didn't know what to say to him, much less how to say it. She decided to just let words pour out of her, she didn't think she could wreck their relationship any more, besides. "Eric, I'm sorry about the way I've been acting. I can't explain it, I just-"

"No need." Eric stopped her, stepping closer. "I would, however, like the chance to dance with you."

Ariel felt a warmth in her heart. She didn't deserve this type of kindness, but he gave it so willingly, and so sincerely. He would make a wonderful friend, indeed. "Of course." She responded, glowing again at the smile that crossed his face.

He approached her, holding her waist and hand, and the two turned a soft waltz, any music coming from the slow rhythm of the tides, that seemed to sync perfectly to their steps.

…

The two had danced for perhaps fifteen minutes, and after that, they had almost no words worth speaking. They say on the beach together, and Ariel traced waves of sand around him. They spoke only briefly, but of nothing of consequence. Once both became tired, they retreated to their rooms.

Ariel emerged from her room very early the next morning, crawling out the window and landing in the sand. She looked to the side, where Scuttle usually nested, but he seemed to not be there. Odd. He was probably fine, though. Maybe out for a nighttime fly.

She plodded down to the beach and sat in the sand. It had been…a wonderful evening. She was on her way to fixing her relationship with Eric, and, after a while, they'd be friends. For however long they could be, anyway. She so hoped he wouldn't hate her when he found out, though, unless she told him everything, he'd never truly know what happened.

Looking up at the sky, Ariel realized it must've been three, even four in the morning. Already October 1st. She had six months. Drawing her legs up to her chest, she rested her chin on her knees and sighed. Second thoughts were never good, and she not only shouldn't, but she couldn't have them now.

"Hey, Ariel! Perfect timing!" Scuttle came swooping down, and landed on the beach, holding something with his left foot.

"What on earth do you have there?" Ariel pointed. "Did you head out to get that?"

"I had to." Scuttle shook some water spray off his feathers. "He was calling for you. Softly, but I heard him. If someone didn't go get it, I was afraid he'd try to come ashore, or do something equally terrible."

"What? What would he want with me _now_?" Ariel said, visibly shaken. "What is it?"

"I don't know!" Scuttle handed it over.

Ariel turned it over a few times in her hand. It seemed to be an incredibly smooth conch shell, with no markings. "A stupid shell? Is he just doing this to scare me?"

"Maybe." Scuttle shrugged. "Maybe it's from the Sea Witch instead."

"Well, I don't want it!" Ariel cried, standing and tossing it into the ocean. She stood there for but a second, and the very same smooth, dark shell rolled ashore.

"But it wants you." Scuttle said solemnly.

The shell began to shake violently and glow a harsh yellow. With a shimmy and a burst, a hologram burst forth from it, and Ariel recognized herself – fourteen years old, back home, and distressed.

 _She burst from the castle, wiping tears from her eyes as they fell; saltwater droplets hitting her feet as she ran away, and down to the beach. It was too much! Too much! It was enough! She was tired of being the weird one in her family, she was tired of the little comments and criticisms, and everything she did being acceptable, but not right. She was not odd enough to avoid, but not normal enough to leave alone._

 _Attina hated her posture, and how she put her elbows on the table. Alana hated how she wore her hair, and could never be bothered to style it. Andrina hated how she was just so loud, even when she wasn't trying to be. Triton hated how she never listened, and whatever she was instructed to do, she forgot. Athena hated how she forgot appointments, even if they weren't important._

 _And they all hated how she managed to do these all in one day. Couldn't they see she was only fourteen? Couldn't they remember how hard that was? She was trying her best to just be her own person in a family of nine. All she wanted was individuality, not to be ostracized. But to them, she always smelled of salt, her hair was always curled with ocean water, and she was as unpredictable as summer storms._

 _Ariel pulled up her skirts and ran down to the old wooden docks, slipping and splaying out in the process. She gave a choking sob, and scooted to the edge, seeing the uncomfortable gash in her leg. She sniffled and wept, and her wound grew worse._

 _Blood dripped into the water once, twice, and was marked with one tear, two tears. She sniffled, and another drop of blood left ripples in the water. A tear rolled down the bridge of her nose and mingled with the mixture._

 _The water began to bubble in front of her, as if a great force was pushing up from the sea floor. Paralyzed, Ariel paused. The water broke, and in front of her stood a sort of woman, with purple skin and ash-colored hair._

 _"Who-what-who are you?" Ariel asked, wiping her tears on her sleeves._

 _"You need ask?" The woman reached out her arms, smiling an almost wicked smile. "It was you who called me."_

 _"W-what? How?" Ariel asked._

 _"Three tears mixed with three drops blood. It's only a sign on distress." The woman shrugged and settled into the water._

 _"Who are you?" Ariel asked softly, feeling still uneasy around the woman, though curious._

 _"You, my sweet, may call me Ursula."_

 _"And you're going to help me?"_

 _"Yes! Don't you see there's nothing up here on land for you?"_

 _Ariel looked behind her, where the woman gestured, and bit her lip._

 _"Look at it. Your family has six other daughters, and you've been cast out of them all. You're confined and pinched, forced to explore the same plots of land your family has. You're restless, and you're adventurous."_

 _Ursula reached forward and grabbed Ariel's hands. Ariel almost yanked them back, as they were so cold, but stopped herself, for it would probably be seen as rude. And this did not seem like a woman she wanted to offend, or in any way put off._

 _"I know you, Ariel, I know what you love. I know how you yearn for the sea."_

 _Ariel did not question how Ursula knew her name, absolutely mesmerized by what the sea woman was saying._

 _"You've noticed, I'm sure, that I am not your typical woman." Ursula lifted her tentacles from the water for the first time, and Ariel gasped. "Do not be afraid, dear, I am here to help. I have great, powers. The greatest of all powers. And, if you'd like to come, I can show you a world beyond what you know."_

 _Ariel, silent for the first time in her life, nodded._

 _"Trust me." Ursula hissed, and pulled the girl into the water._

 _Ariel held her breath, and felt a warm sensation start in her toes and move up to her belly button. She looked down, and Ursula grabbed the hem of her yellow dress and pushed it up, revealing that Ariel now sported a bright green tail. Ariel gasped out of surprise, but instead inhaling water, she made a small noise, and continued breathing normally._

 _"Can I? – I can speak!" Ariel beamed._

 _"That's right, dear." Ursula cooed in her same voice. "Look at you, such a glowing, beautiful mermaid."_

 _Ariel smiled at this, and admired how her hair flower with the waves._

 _"Come with me." Ursula took her hand and gently pulled the mermaid forward. "Look below you."_

 _Deep, deep below, amongst the seaweed, were mermaid with glittering tails and flowing hair. Ariel waved at them, and they gave her soft smiles. They could be friends. She and Ursula continued swimming, and Ariel marveled at everything she had been trying to see for years; fish and coral reefs, bits of wreckage, strange creatures she couldn't attached names to. They did not flee from her, and she did not have to stay close to the surface to break for air. She wasn't afraid of anything happening to her, and she felt only peace. This was her home._

 _Ursula slowed them, and gestured out at a gleaming city before them._

 _"What is it? It's beautiful! Is it made of gold?"_

 _Ursula chuckled, but did not deny it. "It's Atlantica, the supreme kingdom of the ocean. It's indeed beautiful."_

 _"Let's go see it-" Ariel lurched forward, but Ursula grabbed her wrist and held her still._

 _"A different day. I'm growing so tired. These old bones-"_

 _"Oh, of course! I'm so sorry!" Ariel apologized._

 _"Come, come back with me. We'll sit down, have some seaweed tea. You'll love it." Ursula said with a dramatic weariness._

 _Ariel nodded, following the woman back to her lair. It was far dingier than the fine city, and it had a familiar shape, though one Ariel couldn't quite give a name to. She felt unease in the pit of her stomach as she swam in, but she continued on, knowing far greater things could await her inside._

 _"I do so want to help you."_

 _"Oh you have! It was so wonderful to see-"_

 _"My dear, is once enough?" Ursula interrupted, a look of genuine surprise on her face. "Could you really return to land forever, doomed to your current life, knowing such warmth, camaraderie, and beauty is below? Can you really have one taste and push back the dish?"_

 _"Well, this can't be_ _ **permanent**_ _" Ariel rubbed her tail, biting her lip._

 _"_ _That_ _isn't. But I could make you a tail that is. You could live down here forever."_

 _"I don't know, my family, my sisters, my home-"_

 _"You could rule the oceans."_

 _"What?" Ariel paused._

 _"Kindly, fairly as you would. With thousands of subjects to be your friends, with everyone listening to your ideas. Throw parties when you want them. Live the best of lives possible, all here, where you belong."_

 _Ariel did not answer, but she was clearly interested._

 _"Think Ariel, I'm only here to help you, and I only want what's best for you." Ursula rested a hand on Ariel's lap. "You're special to me."_

 _"I am?"_

 _"Of course. I've been watching over you, and I decided now was the time to intervene." Ursula nodded. "This is your true home, not just being the odd one of seven. Not being cast aside, or insulted. You don't deserve that."_

 _"I don't." Ariel said firmly._

 _"And, of course, you would still be able to see your family, whenever they're at sea or on the shoreline."_

 _"So I wouldn't be giving them up."_

 _"And you would be the_ _supreme_ _power of the oceans – no one would be able to change the tides without your consent. You can give your family bright sunny days, and stormy seas when they mistreat you."_

 _"And I'd see the golden city." Ariel said dreamily._

 _"See it? You'd live in it!"_

 _"How can I do it?"_

 _"Well," Ursula sighed loudly. "You will be the supreme ruler of the oceans, with the ability to turn yourself into a mermaid whenever you please, but you must keep this secret from your family, at least until you're sixteen, when you will marry young Cetus."_

 _"Who is Cetus?" Ariel asked._

 _"I will introduce you to him personally when the sun sets, three days from now. But your parents may not approve of you marrying someone who isn't a prince – and from the sea no less!"_

 _Both Ursula and Ariel giggled._

 _"But he's a sweet boy, and he's seen you too. He loves you so, and you would be by his side, but still ruling over the oceans."_

 _Ariel fidgeted. But was the offer too good to pass up?"_

 _"You will have the powers in this." Ursula plucked a decorative hair comb from Ariel's hair, dipping it a potion-filled basin next to her. "It will let you have supreme power over the ocean whenever you wear it. You can control the seas, and make yourself a part of them."_

 _Ursula twirled it in front of her_

 _Ariel's eyes stared at it, then flicked up to meet Ursula's._

 _"I'll do it."_

…

Eric lay awake for a long while after the ball, probably not falling asleep until four or five in the morning. Everything was peaceful and warm, and he felt it in his soul. He didn't understand her yet, and he knew it would take a long while before he could say that he did, but he got his first true chance.

It felt so wonderful to be able to dance with her, and it was the first time they felt _right_ together. Like she was supposed to be here with him, like she was supposed to be on that beach. He hoped she felt it too.

Tomorrow, if she was willing, he would take her to sea.

 **Review, please!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Ugh!" Ariel tossed the shell a few feet away from her. "He didn't even show all of it."

"Why would he?" Scuttle asked. "He only wants to remind you of your promise, and of the good stuff."

 _She had met him three days later, as Ursula had said. She had gotten dressed up and styled, looking so extraordinary that all her sisters had commented on the change. Of course she didn't say why, but it did feel nice to get their approval, for once._

 _When the sun was setting, Ursula, her smiling angel, rose up again with the same gentle power._

 _"Hello!" Ariel cried out, waving._

 _"Hello, my dear!" Ursula said, wrapping her hands around Ariel's. "How are you?"_

 _"Excited!"_

 _"I can see." Ursula gestured to the chopping, bouncing waves behind her. She pointed at the comb Ariel was wearing. "Careful, dear. You're the supreme ruler of the ocean, and it responds to you. It won't change too dramatically without your direct orders, but it will shift a little with your mood, unless you counteract it."_

 _"Got it." Ariel nodded, taking a deep breath and trying to calm herself. "Please, can I meet him?"_

 _"Your heart is pure, darling, I've seen that too." Ursula delayed. "Cetus, while very handsome for a man of the sea, might not be what you're expecting. But he does love you so."_

 _Ariel felt a bit wary, but as long as he was kind and good, she supposed she could spend time with him. After all, her life would be otherwise perfect. "Okay."_

 _Ursula made a slight beckoning motion with her hand, and Cetus sprung from the water. He was large, perhaps three times the size of Ariel, with tentacles and four eyes. He burst out in a grossly large grin upon seeing her, and grabbed the girl by her wrists, yanking her into the water. Ariel screamed, but water filled her mouth; she was still human, she couldn't breathe! Cetus dragged her down deeper, and no matter how Ariel struggled or fought, he was stronger and larger, and his will won._

 _With a last minute thought, Ariel remembered her newborn powers, and willed herself into mer-form. She took a deep, gasping breath, and went almost limp out of exhaustion and fear._

 _"Cetus!" Ursula cried, swimming up to him. "Let her go! I raised you better than that."_

 _Cetus released the mermaid, and Ariel bolted for the shore. She pulled herself up on deck and became human again. Hyperventilating and shaking, she retreated from the edge, and waited for Ursula to return._

 _Ursula did, emerging gently from the water. "Darling-"_

 _"I want out." Ariel said firmly. She tore the comb from her hair. "Take it back, I don't want it! I'll stay human, as long as_ _ **he**_ _stays away from me!"_

 _"No can do, sweet cheeks." Ursula said bitterly. "We had a deal."_

 _"Well, I want out!" Ariel cried. "I won't do it."_

 _"You might as well tuck that comb back in, because our agreement is binding. You're being foolhardy Ariel. You're getting everything you ever wanted, it just must come with a price."_

 _Ariel wavered._

 _"When you are sixteen, you will come to the sea, and the first drops of water will change your form permanently. Use the time you have to say your goodbyes and mend fences, but trust that this is for the best."_

 _Ariel, soaking wet, was left on those docks, knowing not what to do. She tucked the comb in her hair._

"At least it's not all bad." Ariel sighed. "I'll be a mermaid soon, forever. I can rule over the seas, and be with the other merpeople. It will be a lovely life of exploring and adventure, and even though I may be stuck with some monster of a husband, that doesn't mean everything else won't be lovely."

"Keep your chin up, angelfish. You've only got six months to wait." Scuttle interrupted her reverie.

"Besides," Ariel added. "I'll pass the time with Eric, and something tells me he won't be that bad."

The sun was beginning to set, and Ariel laughed in spite of it. "Too late to sleep now." She smiled at Scuttle. "Wanna go exploring?"

…

Eric caught Ariel's hand after breakfast. "Hey!" he beamed, pulling her just around the corner. "What are you doing today?"

"Nothing in particular." Ariel said honestly.

"Would you like to go sailing with me? I have a boat all rigged up already, if you'd like to - to go. Sailing, I mean. With me."

It was charming, in its own way, how he seemed nervous to be asking her. As if she wasn't emotionally indebted to him! As if they weren't already betrothed! He was absolutely determined, it seemed, to win her over fully, and, moreover, to do so on his own. If he and Ariel were to marry, they would do so because they were committed to and in love with each other. The betrothal would merely be a catalyst. He seemed truly committed to their marriage, and it would be more endearing if Ariel was not so positive that it would never happen.

"Sure!" Ariel chirped. "Let's go!"

The two scampered down the beach, and for a shining moment, Ariel found herself smiling to be with Eric, excited at the prospect of maybe, for the first time, finding a true friend. If he could forgive her, then she could let him into her world. Even if it was only for six months. Even if he was determined to win her over, he would win only her most platonic and unromantic love. Which, by any standard, should be enough.

They boarded a small vessel – big enough for two people and their worlds, no more. Eric swung in and pulled Ariel aboard, and with the two handling the ropes, they were off. Both had sailed before, though Ariel had only managed small boats. One person boats, to be exact.

Eric felt comfortable at sea, leaning back on the deck and spreading his arms out, soaking up as much sun as possible. Ariel laughed at the sight of him, sprawled out like a child who had never taken to the ocean before.

"It's been forever since I've taken someone out sailing with me." Eric smiled up at her.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Neither of my parents are truly keen on going, I don't have siblings, and my childhood friends have taken to their own lives and marriages. I still seem them, just under more formal pretenses."

"How sad." Ariel empathized.

"I guess." Eric agreed. "It's mostly just nice to be back to the old ways. Sailing with people I like, on a beautiful fall day."

Almost before she even knew what she was saying, Ariel plopped down next to him. "We could go out again – tomorrow! I've never grown tired of the ocean, and I never will."

It was a beautiful day, almost astonishingly so. The wind was perfect, the sun was shining, and the waves were choppy enough to mist them, but not enough to deter them from any course they wished to pursue. Ariel pushed the comb tighter into her hair.

"I like that." Eric gestured to the hair ornament. "You must too, you wear it a lot."

"Oh, I uh, found it." Ariel lied. "I was diving a few hundred meters off the shore, and this was in a shallower spot. I was able to get it, and loved it ever since."

"We should go swimming now!" Eric leapt to his feet, reaching down to pull Ariel up with him.

"Now?"

Eric slowed the boat and dropped the anchor out. "Why not, it's a beautiful day!"

"Yeah, sure!" Ariel said, reaching over to feel the water. It was lovely, she had to admit.

Eric pulled his boots off, and tugged his shirt up over his head. "Oh, here." He said leaning over and plucking the comb from Ariel's hair. "You wouldn't want to lose that."

Ariel gasped, snatching it. "Give it back!"

"-I" Eric stammered.

"Sorry, it's just-" Ariel put the comb back in her hair. "Sorry." She looked over at the horizon for a few seconds, and dark clouds seemed to roll in. The chop of the waves increased. "I don't know." She turned back to Eric. "It looks like we're about to get a doozy of a storm, we should probably do this a different day."

"Okay." Eric nodded, putting his boots back on. "A different day is better than not at all."

…

"Stop pining, Cetus. It's only six months, and you'll have her forever."

Cetus often listened to his mother, but this time chose to rebel, moaning and flopping down on the cavern floor, slimy tentacles spilling out. He had been like this for quite some time now, and Ursula found it simply intolerable. Like a lovesick puppy, but far more untamed and ghastly. His moods came and went in waves, but he was either falling apart or plotting his bride's arrival.

Ursula spun around, snapping her fingers. "I said to stop it! She'll be here in six months, and you'll wait. I've done enough for you."

Cetus attempted to show how grateful he was by reigning in his misery. But he was a simple creature, and did not understand the magnitude of what, in fact, he was doing for Ursula. But she was a smart woman, and of course chose not to enlighten him. She was wise in her upbringing of Cetus. She did not let him know too much about the world around him; he was a bastard son, an adopted son, a foundling son. The story changed a little each time. He had stopped asking so often.

Ursula knew to keep him close, for his safety, and for her own. It was difficult enough to be a Sea Witch, naturally feared and ostracized, but with a monster of a son? After everything she had lost, she would not put herself in more risk.

At least, not until there was a worthy object to be gained.

 **Review, please!**


	7. Chapter 7

Ariel felt uneasy the next morning. Already light on sleep, she awoke with a desire to shake her fears off her and simply move past them. She was worried Eric would see yesterday's flare up as a sign that she hadn't changed – and she had! She would find a way to show him this, for sure. But dwelling on it would do no good, and Ariel knew one thing – and one friend – that always made her feel better, no matter how rough things were.

Slipping out her window – she had gotten quite good at that – she looked around to see if anyone had seen her, and to see if Scuttle was out for a fly. He wasn't, instead sleeping just outside her window like the fateful friend he was.

 _As Ursula descended into the sea, Ariel was left on the decks, trembling. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to hold back the tears. Breathing in, out, in, out, she tried to regulate herself and process everything awful that had just happened. Tried to rationalize it. She would be fine. She would be fine. He wasn't spiteful, he was only strong. Their marriage was a formality._

 _Everything she wanted was under the sea, of course it had to come at a cost._

 _She opened her eyes and held the comb, trying to see how much power she had. One sincere thought and – pop! – she was a mermaid._

 _"Whoa." She laughed a little, tears abating. That would never get old._

 _Another sincere thought, and her legs came back._

 _"Heya, there!"_

 _Ariel whipped her head around. Had she been discovered so soon? Who was there? She scrambled to cover her legs, but the sopping wet skirts did not move easily._

 _"How ya doin?"_

 _Ariel turned her head back around, and a bird was perched at the end of the docks._

 _"You didn't speak to me."_

 _"Sure I did!" the seagull gave her a smile, well, the closest thing to a smile a seagull could produce anyway. "We're all friendly here."_

 _"You can talk?"_

 _"So can you!"_

 _Ariel laughed at this. The animal seemed friendly. "I'm Ariel."_

 _"Well, hiya Ariel! I'm Scuttle."_

"Hey, pst!" she whispered, petting Scuttle's back.

With a loud snore, Scuttle sat up. "Whoa! It's morning already?"

"Well, mostly." Ariel smiled. "You wanna go exploring? We can go the other way this time – I've never gotten a chance to go very far down."

"You know that's always fun for me!" Scuttle sat up, and the two were very quickly on their way.

They made their way down, down the beach – farther than they had ever gone before. They went so far that they couldn't even see the castle anymore. Resting at this point of no return, were some caves, jetting out into the sea and filling with the tides. They'd be difficult to access without getting soaked, but Ariel was only in a nightslip, and it could be very easily hoisted up to keep out of the reach of tides.

"Oh, we've just gotta go in there." Ariel said breathlessly.

Scuttle chuckled. "I knew you'd say that. Let's go!"

The pair scrambled in. It was dark, and moist, and there was a persistent _drip, drip, drip_ that made Ariel a little unnerved, though she wouldn't admit it. Hardly any sunlight came into the cave, and truly only the entrance was fully illuminated. Ariel's feet never found dry, solid rock, and her bare toes skates over the damp stone, threatening her balance with each step forward.

 _Steady girl_ , she thought, her heart hammering right out her chest. This was exciting, but for the first time in a long time, she felt a little scared of _what_ exactly might be in this cave. In a place this ominous, nothing good. She tried to sync her steps with her heartbeat, figuring that if she moved quickly enough, nothing would catch her up.

Ariel put another foot forward, and felt a most unusual sensation. She screamed, retracting. It felt like cloth, like dried out skin, like an animal, like something that was most positively not stone and should not be there!

"What is it?" Scuttle asked.

"I don't know!" Ariel dropped to her knees and felt it again. It hadn't attacked her, which meant that it probably wasn't alive. This thought wasn't fully comforting.

She ran it between her fingers. "It…feels like cloth. Like someone left it behind." She said, a little tense. Ariel slipped on the wet stone a little, and threw her right hand against the wall to steady herself. Her fingers landed in a carving, one that felt too smooth to occur naturally. She ran her finger over it, furrowing her brow. "Scuttle!" she called out. "There's something carved in this wall."

"What is it?" Scuttle asked.

Ariel felt it a few more times to be sure, and then moved her hand around to see if any others were nearby. Sure enough, they followed one right after another, several after the initial.

"Scuttle, there's something funny about this place."

"You're telling me!" the bird chirped in.

"I need light." Ariel said simply. "I have to know what's here. Please, Scuttle. Fly back to my room as fast as you can – there's a candlestick and matches right by my window. Neither are very big, and you should be able to carry them easily, I know you can!"

"Are you sure you'll be okay here?" Scuttle asked.

She wasn't. "Of course! It's just a cave, with some mysterious things in it, is all. Hurry!"

She waited, and listened to the drippings in the cave which, all the while seemed to be nearing her, as if someone was approaching with a drip, drip, dripping falling off their person. Ariel shuttered at the thought and tried to stay perfectly still, hand on the carvings.

Scuttle, blessed Scuttle, was able to return very quickly, and handled the materials to Ariel. She stuck the match, and swung the candle around the cave, revealing its secrets. To the very left was a pile of fabrics, scrunched up like someone had been nesting there. The fabrics were worn and wet, and didn't look very comfortable to spend your life in. Farther to the right was a pile of odds and ends – shells and rocks, odd feathers, a worn through book, and pieces of driftwood that were crudely carved into what could hardly be described as playthings. At Ariel's feet was a skirt of sorts, looking roughly her size. It was stained and torn, and looked as if it was the only other thing this person – or thing – owned. Ariel backed off it, afraid of being near it. As she moved the candle to the carvings, she gasped loudly, almost dropping the candle in the process. The carvings were deliberate and smooth, as if someone had spent a lot of time making them. In perfect, clear print there was one word: Athena.

…

"Would you like to go back out sailing?" Ariel turned to Eric at breakfast later that morning.

Both royal families seemed a little surprised – both at Ariel's new fondness for her betrothed, and at the wording 'back out'. When did they go initially?

"Oh, I'm glad Eric took you out sailing – he always pines for a friend to head out with him." Queen Lillian smiled at Ariel warmly.

"Eric pines for a partner in general, I think." Athena mumbled, loud enough for only her husband to hear.

"I didn't mind at all, I love the sea so. I could be there forever."

"We used to joke that she was born with gills." Triton added.

"Practically!" Ariel concurred.

"Well, we saw the best of the water – why not some land today?" Eric suggested. "We could go into town, see the sights and shops."

Ariel wanted to initially refuse. She was leaving land for a reason. It wasn't charming or exciting, it was mostly just there. But she swore that she'd prove to Eric that she wasn't really as cold as he thought she was, so she said "Sounds great! When do you want to leave?"

…

After everyone finished eating and cleaned up, Eric and Ariel loaded themselves up into a carriage and set off for the downtown. Ariel prepared herself for a sleepy little town, dried up and settling.

She was surprised, happily surprised, to see that was not quite the case. The town was bright and colorful, with each building a different cheery color. The kingdom was more populated than she had envisioned, and people bustled about: socializing and buying goods.

"Here, I'll show you the best of the town." Eric smiled, tying up the horses and leading her by the hand.

They went to little shops and boutiques, where shopkeepers happily gave the prince and his friend a taste or a view of whatever they liked. Ariel was amazed at their friendliness, and of all the delicious things they had to offer.

"I've spoiled myself for the rest of today's meals!" she laughed. "I couldn't possibly have anything else."

"Here, I can fix that." Eric smiled, taking her hand again and pulling her farther to the outskirts of town.

They pushed past trees that were just beginning to flush with changing colors. The grass was matted down, and right where no one would expect it, was a lovely little stone terrace, with vines up the walls and flowers around the floors. There was a small band playing, and perhaps half a dozen couples were whirling about, in lively step to the music.

"May I have this dance?" Eric asked.

Ariel laughed and accepted, pulling him out to the dance floor and very quickly falling in step with the music. It was upbeat and hopeful, as if it sensed greater things were to come. The couple very quickly fell into rhythm with everyone else, and the other couples very quickly grew used to having royalty dancing around them.

The beat of the music struck up, and Ariel was pulled in closer and Eric spun them faster and faster. She was graceful and moved quickly, beaming all the while. She had always loved dancing. It was so lovely to be here, and so lovely to be with Eric. He seemed to know the best of everything, or maybe he brought it with him. Shopkeepers bloomed when they saw him. Magical places seemed to appear. The day, despite Ariel's expectations, was perfect.

The music stopped, and so did their dancing. Eric began to lean in, just a little, and Ariel balked.

"We should probably be headed back." She said quickly.

Eric withdrew, and nodded, looking sheepishly back at her.

…

When the couple pulled into the courtyard, they found their two families frolicking about. A game of badminton had started up, and Ariel's sisters were matched evenly against each other, while the pairs of king and queen watched, laughing at the fumbles and cheering when each side scored.

"Hello, everyone!" Ariel called out, waving an arm over her head.

"Ariel's home!" Andrina called. "Oh thank God, we've been so bored here all day, and father said we couldn't go into town because we'd ruin-"

"Shush!" Attina called. "She's just being bratty, Ariel, pay her no mind."

Ariel giggled, and Eric helped her down from the carriage. Two men came and took the horses away, going to clean them up.

"All I'm saying, is that Ariel gets to do all the fun stuff!" Andrina rolled her eyes.

"Well, then why don't we all do something tomorrow?" Eric asked.

"Could we?" Arista perked up. "As a big group? That'd be so fun!"

Alana jumped a little, clapping her hands. "Yes, yes!"

"We could have a competition." Ariel waggled her eyebrows. "Do two teams."

"What will we compete in?" Eric asked.

Ariel paused to think. "We could do a boat race! I saw you docked a bunch of rowboats a little down the beach, there's got to be more than enough for all of us."

"Yeah!" Eric said enthusiastically. "We can split up into a bunch of teams of two. I'll go out early in the morning and set up a finish point. Whoever can row to that point – and then back to the beach – first, will win."

King David smiled. "Us old folks can referee."

"Perfect." Queen Athena added. "It's sure to be a lovely day."

Eric and Ariel looked at each other, and smiled. Their families grew more joyous at this sight, one they had been waiting so long to see.

…

Ursula sneered at the scene she was watching. It was almost sickening for her to watch this classical happy family, their joy seeming so foreign that it was almost fake. It was as if they were rubbing it in her face – a fact of course untrue, for there's no way they could know she was watching.

And it had to stay that way. There was too much at stake here, and Ursula had already lost so much – had so much taken from her. She sneered at the unfairness of everything around her. She shouldn't be banished to this terrible cave, away from her rightful kingdom! She shouldn't be stuck with a monster of a child, forced to rear and disciple him. Ursula knew right where she belonged – and she would do anything to get there.

The royal family joined together, all very excited over the prospects of the next day. Boat racing! The sisters began to pair up, arguing for strategy and who got to be with Arista, the most athletic of the sisters.

Ursula gazed at them all individually. They'd be out in her turf now, and perhaps tomorrow, she would have some fun. Nothing too destructive, after all there was a bigger plan at stake.

Her finger traced the orb in front of her, and landed on a particular person. She would see them up close soon enough. No matter how impossible it seemed, Ursula would get her daughter back.

 **Review, please!**


	8. Chapter 8 (History, Part One)

_A History in Two Parts: Part One_

 _42 years prior_

 _Ursula never like returning. Those few tense moments where she had to slip back into the castle, undetected. It wasn't too hard, it you knew the rotation of the guard and where everyone would be. She would command that security be tightened up, if she wasn't using it to her benefit so._

 _And how lovely, that no one could give the order but her, or her husband, the king._

 _And how terrible, that that was the person who least needed to know what she was up to. She wasn't reckless when she went about this, she always made sure she was properly put together before even beginning to head back to the castle._

 _She wasn't reckless, for she was never reckless; she calculated all that she did, double and triple checked every possible outcome to make sure that she had the best odds – or better yet, the guarantee – of coming out on top. And thus, she found herself tip toeing carefully around her current situation. It was even so surreal to find herself here at all, for who would've believed that she, the Queen, the oh so loyal wife of the Atlantican king, had charmed the very man trying to plot his downfall._

 ** _His_** _name, the contrarian, the opposition, the young(ish) rabble rouser was Johnathan Jennings, and he had been trying to stir up revolution since he turned 22, when he lost his job in the palace. Kicked out of the monarchial machine, this lost screw drifted around the town, not merely looking for food or shelter, but for purpose. He was angry, as most early 20-somethings tended to be._

 _Angsty youngsters are typically of threat to no one, save for themselves, or perhaps their loved ones' patience. Certainly not a threat to a kingdom. But Jennings was more than just angry. He was shiftless, restless, and disillusioned. He had no job, prospects, family, or stability: nothing to lose._

 _And he found himself acting on this perfect storm when he studied security's patterns for months, when he plotted his attack perfectly, when he calculated everything and slipped into the Queen's chambers, dagger hidden in his satchel._

 _Ursula was dabbing perfume on her pressure points before bed, and noticed the merman in her mirror, gasping and spinning around. She fumbled for a weapon, but her vanity provided her only with small glass bottles and brushes._

 _"You have four seconds to get out or I'll scream for the guards!" she hissed._

 _"And, as soon as they hear you, they'll come running." Jennings nodded. "But, based on their patrol schedule, they won't be in the general area for at least another 15 minutes. So, one, you're banking on them even hearing you. Two, you're hoping they can cover 15 minutes worth of distance before I can do what I plan to do, which would take less than a minute."_

 _Ursula stalled. "What do you want? Take it."_

 _"I want a system that doesn't chew people up and spit them out, like they only have a finite amount of good to give. I want a better lifestyle for the people of Atlantica, myself included. I want your husband to step down from the throne. And if he doesn't, I'll make him."_

 _Ursula looked at the handsome merman, and within seconds had seen him, inside and out. Most importantly, she noticed that he had yet to hurt, or even approach her._

 _"Then we want the same thing." She said softly, sinking back down to her vanity seat._

 _Jennings furrowed his brow. "What? What do you-"_

 _"Listen." She smiled softly, sinisterly, sincerely up at him. "I mean what I'm saying. I don't want him in power either." She of course, chose to forgo adding that she wanted herself in power. "Maybe we can be of use to each other."_

 _The boy, only minutes ago so assured, found himself wavering. This had to be a trick, surely! But something in her tone was so sincere, as if there was no one in the world she wanted to help more than him._

 _"What would you suggest?" he asked._

 _"Write an address down. I don't care where, as long as it's secluded. Leave it on my nightstand. I will meet you there tomorrow." Ursula said._

 _"What if I kill you when you come?" Jennings said so quickly, so sharply, that even Ursula was a little taken aback._

 _"Well, then all I have to offer would go to waste."_

 _The next day, their scheming began. When Jennings began to waver for the first time, their affair began._

…

 _The king did not get to be the man he was without being astute, or, at his worst, still at least observant. Which is why it did not take him long to pick up on his wife's transgressions. She began acting funnily, disappearing suddenly, and all the excuses and attention diversion would not save her._

 _But, the king had to be sure. Accusing his wife of adultery was a serious crime, and one that ended in an execution. So he sought out council, first from advisors. They were a group of boyhood friends, who collectively condemned her, seeking the king's flattery._

 _So the king called upon a more impartial source: an enchantress who was as wise as she was old._

 _"Tell me, enchantress." He asked, privately, in a well-adorned room._

 _She lived far on the outskirts of town, and was known not by her name, but by her powers. She was, and it seemed, she had forever been, the enchantress. Her abode was a two room shack; the room people were allowed in, and her backroom for potions and the like. Tapestries and patterned carpets were draped and flung everywhere, and dozens of candles failed at driving away the persistent stench of musk. Little bottles and scrolls piled up – they wouldn't have any use to anyone but her._

 _"I cannot tell you what you already may know." She said, raising an eyebrow. "I can, however, allow you proof."_

 _"Go on."_

 _"King, you are good a pure of heart. For you, I will do this without payment, in hopes you may remember that statement in any trying futures."_

 _The king did not fully understand, but he nodded._

 _"The Queen will be with child soon. If it is yours, it will be a healthy mer-baby, sex unknown. The child will grow happily in the castle."_

 _The king fidgeted. "If?"_

 _"If it is not, the child shall be terribly and clearly deformed, and upon first sight, you will know it is not yours."_

 _…_

 _Ursula swore loudly, having heard the news. She was with child, and by her calculations, she was not with heir. She knew the king was wise, and handsome and good, and a thousand other things that shone out of his skin so blindingly that any child that was not absolutely his would be spotted in a moment. She needed to conceal this baby, and knew that she, and only she, was wise enough to know how to do so._

 _Her initial plans were run through and scrapped. She knew the punishment for adultery, and this plan had to be thought through more than two or three times. Every detail was crucial, and even the smallest fault would undo her. Ursula knew she must make no mistakes, for if she could navigate her full plan well, then she could be the sole leader of Atlantica, and wield the trident._

 _She had nine months to think, and she would use every minute of each one to prepare._

 _…_

 _A scream erupted from the Queen's chamber, almost echoing throughout the entire castle. The guards, on instinct, perked up, but stayed at ease, knowing that this was necessary and proper. It was roughly nine months after the pregnancy announcement, and Ursula was now in labor._

 _She had planned this moment, showing her people exactly how much she cared about the well being of the heir. The entire kingdom waited with baited breath._

 _With a final push, the baby was free, and silent._

 _Ursula made contact with the one man in the room: the only person she had allowed to deliver her baby._

 _"Well, will it pass? Is it the king's? Does it appear to be his?"_

 _Jennings held up a deformed sea creature; it had no scales, no fins, no nothing. There were two little stubs in lieu of fins, and its gills were small, and placed on the creature's hips. It squirmed uncomfortably, but was silent still._

 _"Go." Ursula said quickly, harshly. "Take it. Somewhere – anywhere! I don't care. I'll deal with the creature later. Return as quickly as you can."_

 _When Jennings, or, as he introduced himself, Doctor Brian, returned, Ursula was calm and stable enough to deliver the news to her husband and her people._

 _All of Atlantica mourned the stillborn Princess Athena._

 **Review, please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi folks! It might not be, but sorry if the formatting is a little jank. I wrote this on my phone haha.**

The girls were up practically at the crack of dawn, if not earlier. All were excited about the grand race that would take place that day, and if it had been presented as an option, all would've been willing to skip breakfast (a first for Andrina) for a chance to get out on the water sooner.  
Ariel awoke with the same enthusiasm as her sisters, dressing quickly and headed down to the parlor, where her sisters tended to congregate in their free time. Everything perfect about her life had been cobbled into today; it was a day with new friends and beloved family, spent together on the sea.  
"Morning, ladies!" Ariel cried as she entered the room. A chorus of replies met her, and she joined her sisters in front of a low fire.

"The ocean looks perfect today!" Alana commented. "Hardly a wave on it."  
Ariel tucked her comb in tighter. "Oh good, I so hoped that it would be".

"It's perfect, because this way it won't just be a match of strength-" Attina began, everyone glancing over at Ariel in the pause, knowing that she'd be paired with Eric. "But one of speed, agility, and strategy."

"If Attina has a strategy, I wanna be with her." Artista chimed in.  
"Done!" Attina confirmed. Artista was the most athletic of the sisters, and the pair would be a force to be reckoned with.

Two more pairs were formed: Alana with Andrina, and Aquata with Adella. They split off into their respective teams, and began talking about how they wanted to compete. Being the only one without a partner present, Ariel offered to go check and see how breakfast was coming along, and report back. The girls approved this happily, commenting on their hunger and eagerness to start the day. Ariel rose and began heading down to the dining hall.

"Hey!"  
She turned and saw Eric headed towards her, holding his boots in his left hand.  
"Hello!" Ariel smiled back at him, waiting for him to catch up.  
"Mornin'" Eric wrapped her in a quick hug and then let her go.  
"Taking your boots for a walk?" Ariel asked.

Eric laughed. "No, I just got back in from putting the buoys out, and if I wear wet boots around the castle, Carlotta gets grouchy."  
"So how's the race gonna work today?" Ariel asked.  
"Well the kitchen staff is putting together a picnic sort of thing, I figured everyone would be anxious to get out to the beach."  
"Oh, my sisters will be so happy to hear that. Everyone was up early today - even Alana!"  
"Well then this will be a grand day indeed!" Eric smiled. "I think Carlotta is going to the parlor in, like, ten minutes to get your sisters. Breakfast is almost put together, and there's a bunch of blankets and chairs and umbrellas for everyone to sit under, especially our parents."  
"I'm so excited for this!" Ariel beamed. "I love the water, and my sisters normally never do stuff with me. Well, not water stuff."

Glad to hear it!" Eric led the pair outside, and Ariel saw that everything he had described was indeed correct.  
By the shore of the ocean were four two-person boats, oars laid inside. On the beach, several yards from the shore, blankets were spread out and weighed down with chairs, tables, and several rocks on the perimeter. The kings and queens were already resting, and all four waved to Ariel and Eric. Food was being brought out of the kitchens.

"I call the purple boat!"

Ariel heard Alana call out, and looked up to see the six girls rushing down the flight of stairs to the beach, picking up their skirts and rushing to claim a color.

"Let's go!" Ariel grabbed Eric's hand and pulled him down the beach. "I want the seafoam colored one!"

The pair got the boat they wanted, as did Alana, and everyone generally seemed content with their choices.

King David gathered the kids together. "Are you folks ready?"  
Everyone cheered.  
"I'll take that as a yes!" He smiled and clasped his hands together. "Now, here's how it will work. Eric went out early and put out a line of buoys, half a mile out. Everyone must row out past the buoy line, and then back to the beach. You may strategize however you please: each take an oar, alternate rowers, or have one person row the whole time. The four of us," he gestured to himself, and the other king and queens. "Will be the judges. Whoever completes the challenge first will win!"  
There was an air of great excitement throughout the crowd. Ariel looked back and the sea and thought sincerely, making sure it stayed as calm and peaceful as possible. What she did not know, was the anticipation felt by all extending down into the sea, to the dark cavern of a certain Sea Witch, watching them through her crystal ball.

Eric helped Ariel into the rowboat. "So, do you want me to row, do-"  
Ariel cut him off. "You take the oar on the left side, I'll take the oar on the right. I'm used to paddling all by myself, and I'm sure you are too, so we're a cinch to win!"  
Eric beamed. "Sounds perfect!" He tugged the little green boat about two meters into the water, and the other teams did the same.  
"Oh, careful! You're getting water all over me!" Alana scolded.  
"Well, what'd you think was gonna happen in the ocean, dummy?" Andrina stuck out her tongue.  
Once everyone was situated, Queen Athena rose a scarf above her head. "On your marks...get set...go!"  
The teams were off! Eric looked back at Ariel, who was so concentrated on the sea that she didn't even see him looking. The two took an early lead, but it seemed that no sooner had they pushed off from the shore, that trouble struck.  
"Whoa!" Eric cried as they hit a wave. "I didn't even see that one coming."  
Ariel seemed more concentrated than ever, furrowing her brow and looking in front of them. "Me...me either. It was so calm just a second ago.  
She seemed almost panicked at this realization, but the sea was not terrible, only a little choppier than before. Eric remained assured that they could navigate it easily, moreover, that they could navigate it well and return to the shore before it changed even a little. The buoys were nearing, and the race was close! The other three pairs were right behind them - Attina's strategy must have been a good one, for they were close enough to touch boats.  
The four boats crossed the line within a minute of each other, and it then became a race to turn around the quickest. Attina and Artista did it first, followed closely by Ariel and Eric.  
"We've still got it; we're faster rowers than they are!" Eric insisted, but Ariel still looked terribly anxious, almost frightened.  
The sea grew choppier, quickly and visibly, and Eric himself began to feel anxious to be back on land. These boats were very small, and couldn't brave against much more than chop. He channeled this into his rowing, trying to match Ariel's almost frantic pace.  
Their panic was seen in the sisters too. Eric looked behind him, and the sisters were struggling to keep up, looking equal parts fearful and excited. Ariel yelped as they hit another wave, much larger this time. The boat teetered a little, stalling, and allowing the other three boats to just get ahead.  
"Ha! See ya on the shore, suckers!" Andrina yelled, paddling past them.  
"We'll catch up, we got this." Eric said, both to Ariel and aloud to himself.  
"Yes." Ariel said, an echo of her previous distance. "Everything is under control" she slid the comb further into her hair, presumably to protect it.  
Ariel and Eric were starting to make gains on the other three boats, but with a strong wave, their boat was knocked back, flying almost completely out of the water! Ariel grabbed for the edge of the boat, but Eric tumbled out before he could get a hold on anything, crashing into the water. The boat continued rocking, and Ariel moved to the side clumsily, just trying to hold a shred of balance.  
"Eric!" She cried, looking into the water. He couldn't be far down, but the water was all stirred up and she couldn't see. Not even thinking twice, Ariel dove in after him. She turned into a mermaid and took a deep breath. Whipping her head around, she saw him struggling to get to the surface, clearly disoriented.  
She dashed out after him, wrapping her arms around his torso and pulling him up to the surface. The two broke the water and she heard Eric take a deep breath in. She swam right by him as he paddled back to the rowboat, thanking her profusely. The water had died down to its initial calm, and it was bright and clear enough to see that all family members were lined up against the shore, wringing hands and clutching at their chests.  
Eric glanced down at the water for just a moment and saw the most peculiar thing; it seemed that Ariel had fins beneath her skirt, a notion so odd it just had to be a hallucination, brought on by seawater or something else. Eric climbed aboard the boat and helped pull Ariel in, indulging himself for just a moment to see that, yes, there were shoes on her feet, and not a fin in sight.

Ursula laughed cruelly, uproariously. She was sprawled out, eating shrimps, and admiring her crystal ball. How was it that everyone was so gullible? That the little red headed princess would actually believe she could have the supreme power of the ocean? Over Ursula? The thought was ridiculous! Of course it was what Ursula had promised, but how else could she have tempted her?  
Still holding the power of the ocean and, eventually, the power of a kingdom, Ursula would be the supreme ruler of all merpeople, and she only needed her daughter back to carry out the plan.  
What Ursula failed to take into account, however, was the supreme and absolute law of contacts. The one she had with Ariel bound them to their deal, provided Ariel was the supreme controller of the ocean. With today's exercise of power, Ursula had unknowingly and unwillingly released Ariel from her bind...should only the girl find out, and act on it.

"Thank God you two are okay!"  
The two families converged on Eric and Ariel, rushing out to meet them as soon as they got close to shore. They ran out into the water and wrapped the pair in hugs, smothering them and bringing blankets.  
"We were terrified!"  
"Felt so helpless!"  
"We should get a doctor"  
"Are you alright? Anything hurt?"  
"Just my pride" Eric joked. "Boating all these years and I get thrown by a little chop."  
"The seas got bad so fast! One minute it's a big beautiful day, and the next.." Aquata shuttered.  
"And Ariel! You save his life!" The Queen swooped in, hugging the girl. " I could not possibly be more grateful."  
"Truly, I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there." Eric squeezed her hand.  
"Any of you would've done the same, I'm sure." Ariel smiled modestly.  
"I'm not sure any of us could've done the same." The King said sincerely. "And for this, I thank you sincerely."  
"Come, let's get them both inside before they soak through like sponges!" Queen Athena smiled, just happy they were okay.  
The group started off, and Ariel ran her fingers over the top of her head. She did not feel her comb. "Wait!" She exclaimed, true panic seeping through her voice.  
"What's the matter?" Eric asked urgently.  
Continuing her hand down, Ariel felt that that comb had only slipped back a bit. "Oh, uh, I just wanted to know who won."

Attina smiled proudly, and the rest of the group sighed collectively, afraid something had gone wrong. "The strategy works!" Attina exclaimed. "You know I don't think through these things for nothing."  
"It's all in the rowing." Artista winked.  
"Shh!" Attina exclaimed. "You can't give away all my secrets!"

Having been too worked up to eat breakfast or a proper lunch, the group dined early, finishing their meal before five in the evening.  
"I'm gonna go grab the buoys." Eric said upon finishing his meal, wiping his mouth and standing up.  
"Eric, no." King David said. "The last thing you need is to be out on the water right now."  
"On the contrary, I think it'd be best for me, dad." Eric argued. "Get back on the horse, right? Besides, I can't just leave them out there; another boat might get all tangled up in them."  
"Eric..."  
"What if I brought Ariel?"  
"I'll go!" Ariel chimed in instantly.  
The parents collectively sighed, but acquiesced, letting their children run back to the sea. Ariel kicked her shoes off and waded by the shore.  
"I'll never get tired of this feeling." Ariel said, flicking some water forward with her foot.  
"It felt especially nice today, knowing I hadn't died, and all." Eric laughed without much humor. "Seriously, I can't possibly thank you enough for saving me. It was so brave of you."  
"Of course, and I'd do it again. Thanks are not necessary." Ariel insisted. "Nothin bad is gonna happen to you on my watch" she adopted a hyperbolic tough stance, and Eric laughed at the expression on her face.

Ariel smiled, and returned to standing normally. She felt so happy just being simply on the shore with him. Despite the host of problems it caused her, she was feeling so sincerely glad that her family had dragged her here. Rougher seas were yet to come, and Ariel knew that spring would bring them, but it was only nearing winter, and all was well.

 **Review, please!**


	10. Chapter 10 (History, Part Two)

_A History in Two Parts: Part Two_

 _41 years prior_

 _Jennings had placed the girl up in a cave, which presided over the ocean and allowed easy access without even facing the sun. A bit of light filtered in, and there was plenty of space for a child to roam about, should she choose to, or even live to be able to do so._

 _Ursula was slick and cunning, and she was able to put off any of her husband's suspicions. She said that the child had been stillborn, and as Athena had not cried, it was believable. They hid the baby, saying it was proper procedure to bury her quickly, and that the king should be present for a ceremony of sorts, but never to see the child. He should never see, nor be attached to, the child. The king was heartbroken over this. He still did not fully trust Ursula, but the grief over losing a child was enough to mollify him, and he did not suspect his wife of her solitude, or her propensity to leave the castle at queer times following the loss of her child. If this was her grieving process, so be it._

 _She abused this trust, of course, and Ursula continued sneaking out to see Jennings. The two formed a foolproof plan. They would take to the people, and the underbelly of the people at that. Those who were disillusioned or pushed aside: those ready for a fight. They would win them over, and work their way up. A loose estimation predicted that in 6 years, they'd have enough people to storm the castle and make the king resign, by force._

 _Their plan required two elements. That someone, inside the castle, would be able to relax security. And that a great force, outside the castle, would abuse that breach to work their way in. Respectively, each element would be headed by Ursula and Jennings. When their day came, Ursula would concentrate the guards elsewhere, dispersing them all over the kingdom. Jennings would take their people and lead them in a charge, making it seem as if Ursula had nothing to do with the attack at all. The mob would then make Ursula the leading Queen, and she would have complete and utter control over everything._

 _39 years prior_

 _Athena lived through her infancy, with only the slightest help from Ursula. The woman would visit her child daily, feeding her and swaddling her up. The child was quiet and did not cry, and the cave was well secluded. Their secret was safe._

 _Ursula sometimes questioned why she kept the girl alive, and one day, decided to put it all to an end. She picked up the squirming toddler, recoiling in how much she looked like a human. No scales, no fins, no nothing. Two legs, perfectly functioning. She could probably release the girl in the middle of town and no one would be the wiser._

 _But she seemed to have no use for Ursula, and why keep more variables in the machine? Her life was complicated enough already. So Ursula decided to drown the child. She submerged Athena's whole body, dragging her down into the pit in the middle of the cave._

 _But Athena giggled happily, grabbing at her mother's hair. She squirmed, as many two year olds do, but she did not thrash in a panic, and she did not drown. How could it be? Ursula examined the child, and saw a set of tiny gills, that looked almost like little cuts, and were all but invisible to those who were not looking for them. They were located on the child's hips, and gently flared up and down, letting Athena breathe underwater._

 _Ursula brought her daughter up to the surface again. Incredible! Athena was in every way a human, except for these small gills. This gave her worth, because this made her fully original. Perhaps, someday, she would be of great use._

 _So Ursula decided to let the girl live. She kept her in the cave, and would periodically bring her clothes and playthings from shipwrecks. The child amused herself, and seemed wholly pleased to have her own little domicile. She ate seaweed and shrimps, and lived freely, forever under Ursula's watchful eye._

 _36 years prior_

 _Ursula smashed a bottle, furious. She had been so careful!_

 _After all her work amassing a literal army, scheming and planning and plotting – this had to happen! It was timed almost perfectly, to just ruin everything._

 _The king seemed to know right away – he could see the change in her demeanor, and the slight changes in her body. Ursula was pregnant again. The king was overjoyed, as there was still no heir, and besides, he had always longed for a child. He spent day and night preparing for the baby, and making sure any of last time's mistakes would not be replicated. He had Ursula rest under the watch of guards, forcing her to place complete trust in Jennings, when it came to maintaining plans._

 _And, eventually, the day of the birth came. It was a little earlier than expected, but Ursula was fine with this, as she both wanted to help plan during the next few months, and because the child inside her had grown so painfully large, she was eager to have it out._

 _She said she wanted Dr. Brian again, and the king aqueisqeued, but he also insisted on having a host of other nurses and doctors present, a last minute arrangement that made Ursula quite nervous indeed. What if the child was another human lookalike? The king also insisted on being present for the birth this time, no matter what happened._

 _Ursula was so anxious that the child would not be a healthy mer-baby, and the king tried to calm her, but as he did not know the true issue, he was of course, no help._

 _When the child was born, the medical staff collectively recoiled. The baby was a monster! So hideously ugly and deformed that it could not possibly be the king's child. It had tentacles and was an ugly yellow-brown, and it writhed from the hands of doctors onto the floor, where any staff member was too appalled and disgusted to pick it back up. If it was not of royal blood, they would've slain it._

 _The king knew what the enchantress had shown him – this child was not his, and Ursula should be treated as all adulterers were. He knew the punishment: death. But he again remembered the enchantress, and what she said about his kind heart. So he simply banished her, sending her away from the castle, anywhere, anywhere but here, unknowingly prolonging his own life in the process._

 _Ursula found a cave, just on the outskirts of town. She kept Cetus with her, hoping that between Athena and Cetus, she could form a plan to, once again, help her get full power._

 _Her plans with Jennings were scrapped completely, now being impossible to carry out. As he was no longer useful to her, she cast him away, leaving the boy heartbroken and once again disillusioned. He drifted somewhere else, she stewed in her cavern, biding her time._

 **Review, please! I actually have the next few chapters written already, so they'll be up quickly!**


	11. Chapter 11

December had come, and brought all sorts of change with it. Snow began falling all over the kingdom, and Ariel's sisters began bemoaning that they didn't bring enough warm clothes.

"I thought they'd be married by now!" Andrina whined one nippy morning, scooting closer to the parlor fire.

"In due time! It's going well." Alana sighed dreamily. "He really loves her."

It seemed that as the season grew colder, Ariel grew warmer, and one could finally venture that perhaps she loved Eric as well. The two had become inseparable, spending at least some time each day together. It had grown too cold to take to the sea, so they would go on walks around the castle, or spend time in the library.

"My sisters never did well with the cold." Ariel snickered, having caught a bit of their daily complaint.

Eric laughed. "Isn't your country even colder?"

"We're only a little farther north. Not by much, but yes." Ariel shrugged. "And it's only gonna get colder!" she said in a sing-song voice. "Christmas is coming!"

"So what'd you get me?" Eric asked playfully, nudging her shoulder.

Ariel smiled wide. "The pleasure of my company."

"Well, that's pretty good." Eric snorted. "But next year I want a new telescope."

"Too bad, I already have next year's gift planned – it's the pleasure of my company, again."

She's planning to stay! Eric didn't know if that should make him as elated as it did, she was already betrothed to him, after all, but the notion that she was willing and excited to be here, for at least another year, meant a lot. Even if she was saying it jokingly, the notion was in her head. She clearly liked him, but maybe she was beginning to love him too.

…

"Aquata, don't leave your stuff on my bed!" Adella walked into the sitting room. The whole group was resting there – plus Eric, who Ariel was leaned up against, though talking to her sisters.

Adella dumped a cream colored dress and black coat down onto Aquata's lap. "Just cause we're sharing a room doesn't mean you get to take over all of it!"

"I didn't leave anything on your bed!" Aquata snapped. "This isn't even mine!"

"Well then who's is it?" Adella put her hands on her hips.

"I don't know! Not mine!" Aquata picked up the dress to examine it. "Ooh, I will keep it though. It's pretty."

"Uh-" Eric interjected, holding up a hand. "Sorry, that would be my bad. Adella, it's for you."

"What?" she asked, furrowing her brow.

"You should all have one. Ariel said you guys were feeling cold around here, so I had them commissioned."

The girls were quiet for but a second, and then they collectively leapt to their feet and ran off towards their respective wings.

"You got them all dresses?" Ariel had not moved, and craned her head up to look at Eric.

"I got you two."

Ariel smiled. "Oh, that's not what I meant. Why did you do that?"

"Your family is my family. And I want my family to be comfortable, if I can help it." Eric said, a little quickly, almost as if he was embarrassed.

Ariel smiled up at him, turning in closer. "It was very sweet of you to do so."

"They can just see it as an early Christmas present, I guess." Eric slid his arm around Ariel's waist and began to lean in a little. For the first time, Ariel did not back away.

"Ah! Ariel, look at this!" Andrina burst into the room, pressing her new dress to her torso and spinning. "It's such a lovely shade of coral, absolutely goes with my eyes!"

The other sisters followed very shortly thereafter, bringing the gowns. Artista had put her gown on over her nightshift, and left the robe behind in her room, but the rest of the girls carried them over draped arms.

"The embroidery is lovely."

"I LOVE this fabric! I swear I saw it downtown somewhere – but who can remember?"

"Thank you, Eric!"

"So sweet of you."

"Ariel, what do yours look like?" Attina finally asked, looking at the couple.

"Guess I better go see!" Ariel hopped up, and Eric loyally followed her.

She pushed open the door to her room – a room that had been steadily decorated throughout the waning fall and early winter with shells, projects, and books she had taken from the library and then forgotten to put back. It gave the room a cheer of life, and Ariel was beginning to enjoy it even more.

"Oooh – I get two!" Ariel exclaimed enthusiastically, rushing forward and lifting up the dresses.

"Yeah, I guess I like you more." Eric approached her, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "One's more holiday looking, and I was thinking you'd want something special to wear on Christmas."

"Oh, that's so sweet!" Ariel cooed, bouncing and admiring the dresses. "Thank you!"

The two made eye contact, and before either could get another word out, the sisters came bursting in again.

"Oh, Ariel, it's so lovely!" Adella cried, rushing forward and pulling on Ariel's gown. "Such a lovely shade of green, it'll go great with your hair."

"Hey – she got two!"

"Ooh, let me see!"

The girls elbowed and pushed at each other, dresses still draped over their arms. Christmas was coming, and the surprises and presents were only just beginning.

…

"Wake up! Wake up!"

Eric rose groggily, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Christmas?"

"No, silly!" Ariel hopped up into his bed and kept shaking his shoulders. "Get up!"

"Why am doing the getting up if it's not the Christmas day?" Eric slurred, still not fully awake.

"Because!" Ariel beamed. "It snowed! Like two feet, just last night! We've gotta go out, before it freezes over or does something of the sort."

"Breakfast?" Eric asked, sitting up.

"Grab something quick, get dressed, let's go!" Ariel jumped to her feet and scuttled out of the room to go get changed herself.

Eric chuckled ad rolled out of bed, rubbing the last bits of sleep from his eyes. Of course it wasn't Christmas, yesterday was only the 8th. Time was moving so strangely lately, and he couldn't seem to properly hold onto it. Eric dressed quickly, and decided to forego breakfast, as he saw Ariel sprinting across the ballroom, wrapped up in hats and scarves.

He hopped down the stairs of the palace, and Ariel waved up at him, dragging a sled behind her. Eric beamed at this – finally, they were alone! He liked Ariel's sisters, they were each lovely women, but they were _constantly_ present. And now that Ariel had seemed to warm up to him, he wanted to spend time with her, and only her. They would see each other in meals, they would have private conversations and times in the library, but her sisters were never far behind her.

"Oh good, I was hoping you wouldn't fall back asleep." Ariel said, starting off towards a large hill.

"With all this snow waiting just outside? Impossible." Eric joked. "It's been forever since I've been sledding, probably years?"

"What?" Ariel exclaimed in disbelief. "How could you stop sledding? My sisters and I got out every winter, usually at least weekly."

"Family pastime?" Eric asked, trudging halfway up the hill.

"One of my favorites!" she sighed dreamily. "They after we go inside, and the maids have always put together food and cocoa." The pair reached the top of the hill. "Ah!" Ariel exclaimed happily. "And there they are!"

Ariel waved down at the six girls sitting below. Wrapped up in coats and scarves, some were sledding, and some were waiting their turn. Eric heard them screeching as they went over and down the edges of hills, tipping over and tumbling.

"Ah, so I'm a part of the family tradition now?" Eric asked, following Ariel over to the group.

"Well, we are betrothed." Ariel said offhandedly, but even this comment made Eric's heart soar.

Yes, it was already true, and he was very aware they were promised to each other, but to hear her admit it, and say so without scorn was such an improvement from her arrival that he couldn't help but be encouraged. She liked him, she saw him as part of the family, and she was at least no longer _against_ the idea of marrying him.

"Right enough, let's get sledding!" Eric said happily.

"Ariel!" Artista said between bursts of giggled. "You should've seen it! Adella absolutely flipped her sled over and she – ha! – went rolling down the hill – ha! – and Attina went with her – ha! – into the brook!"

Ariel laughed and looked at her slightly damp sister.

"I didn't go all the way in!" Attina snapped. "Just my feet and my hem – I was able to stop myself!"

The girls laughed anyway, and Attina didn't pout with any real commitment to being upset.

"Okay, it's Ariel and Eric's turn!" Alana said, clapping her hands.

The couple sat on the sled, and Ariel insisted that she would sit in front, because she had been doing this more and was very good at steering. Ariel told Eric to push them off, but before he could get a chance, all six sister ran forward and pushed them with all their might, sending the pair speeding down the hill!

Ariel laughed and Eric found himself between holding on for dear life, and trying to keep her hair out of his face. He caught bursts of pine scent as they wove through trees, and snow nipped him in the face as it flew off the tracks of the sled. They went careening around corners, flying over rocks, and barely dodging trees! They approached a very heavily wooded part of the grounds, and Eric thought for sure that they would crash – and became more sure when they approached a thick pine.

"Uh oh!" Ariel exclaimed, pulling the sled sharply to the right, and ultimately tipping them over. The pair uncontrollably rolled, and stopped at the bottom of a small basin. The sled neatly stopped at the top.

Ariel began laughing. "Wasn't that fun?!"

Eric laughed too, mostly out of relief. "Yeah, not that I know I won't die, yeah, I guess it was." He sat up.

Ariel made a quick snow angel, giggling to herself. "I love winter. I'll miss it." She said sadly, but quickly clammed up. He didn't know of her promise!

"Well, spring won't be here for a while, so we can go sledding plenty of times." Eric smiled, unaware of the true meaning of her lament.

"That sounds lovely." Ariel scooted and sat up next to him.

"Thanks for inviting me to come out with you…and your sisters."

"Of course!" Ariel said sincerely. "I wanted you to come, even though it's usually a 'girls-only' type of thing."

 _She wanted me to come_. "I wouldn't have wanted to spend my winter any other way than with you hear. Honest, I know you weren't too happy about it in the beginning, but I'm glad you came."

"You know," she sighed, looking at him. "I'm glad I came too."

He knew he hadn't gotten a lot of chances for this, and that the ones which had presented themselves had been quickly stolen away. So Eric acted on his first instinct, and leaned in to kiss Ariel.

His first realization was that she kissed him back, situating herself closer to him, and putting her hand on his jawline. His second realization was that the area was still perfumed with pine, with snow, and with a clean, crisp new essence that promised only beautiful things were to come. His third realization was that the woods were virtually silent, and he could hear only a muffled echo that the world around him still existed, a world filling up with falling snow. His final realization was that Ariel was still kissing him, and not once had she let go.

The two broke apart softly, and Eric felt warm and happy and in love. She had put her hands back on her lap, and Eric threaded his fingers through hers. She smiled at him, and grabbed his other hand, as if showing that she not only didn't mind, but that she liked him too.

A conflicted look crossed her face, but she brightened and looked back at him. "Eric-"

" ** _Ahhh_** - _aieeeEEE_!" She was interrupted though, by the squawk of Andrina, as she and Alana careened down the hill, no doubt also pushed too hard by the band of sisters. The pair rolled their sled to avoid the same faithful tree, and tumbled, rolled, and fell down into the basin, where they splayed out in front of Ariel and Eric.

Ariel burst into laughter, scrambling over to her sisters. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yea." Alana blew a curl off her forehead. "Andrina almost KILLED us, but yeah."

Eric and Ariel helped them up, and the four rejoined the group, laughing and making light conversation. Andrina and Alana were so engrossed in rehashing their tale of adventure and mayhem, that they didn't even notice Eric and Ariel holding hands the whole way up.

 **Review, please!**


	12. Chapter 12

Ariel knew she had only one person to turn to, and she knew that person was Scuttle. He had said so himself, the day he found her. They were both kind of land, kind of sea, and they'd look out for each other. It was only right. And their friendship had persisted so long, that of course Ariel knew she could trust him.

She waited until late at night, when the castle had shut up and gone to sleep. Sliding out the window and landing with a soft thump in the sand, she called out for her closest friend.

"Yeah?" Scuttle looked down from his perch. "Oh- hAY Ariel!" as soon as he saw Ariel, he got louder.

"Sh, Scuttle! Please!" Ariel held up her hands and looked over her shoulder. No noise, no lights. No one saw them.

Scuttle flew down to meet her. "What's goin on, angelfish?"

"Can we talk?"

"Of course."

"Here, let's go away from the castle a bit." She waved her hand, and Scuttle hopped down to follow her.

Once the castle was only a small moonlit structure in the background, appearing no bigger than a nearby dollhouse, Ariel decided they were far enough to remain undisturbed. She sat down on the soft sand, feeling how cold it was through her nightshift. Scuttle plopped down as well, used to the chill, and shielded by his feathers.

"Scuttle – I, uh, I think I like Eric." She was straightforward and truthful, and earned those adjectives by continuing. "A lot. More than just as a friend. It's been creeping up on me for a while now, and I can't bring myself to hate the sensation."

"Oh, look at the loverfish!" Scuttle exclaimed happily. "I been keepin an eye on him princess, don't worry. He likes you too."

"No Scuttle, don't you understand? I can't like him – and he can't like me! I'm going to the ocean in just over four months! And I _can't_ get out of that, I already tried!"

"Oooh." Scuttle said solemnly, remembering now. "Maybe try again?"

"Oh, there's no use!" Ariel insisted. "And I don't want to see Ursula again, if I can help it. We've got to figure something else out!"

"I'll help you Ariel!" Scuttle promised. "Any way that I can! I'll get a thinkin', and a thunkin', and a thoughtin'!"

Ariel smiled a little, in spite of it all. "Thank you Scuttle. You're a true friend. But let's keep this just between us, okay? I know we can figure a way to get me out of this deal, but I don't want to get my family all worried when there's nothing to be quite concerned about yet."

"Are you gonna tell Eric?" Scuttle asked.

"No!" Ariel said quickly. "No way! He can't know about this! We're finally at a good place, and this would ruin absolutely everything! It would hurt him to find out, I just know he'd be heartbroken. We can fix this before anyone has to know – we have four months! Then, maybe one day, I'll tell everyone. But not before it's fixed, got it?"

Scuttle nodded, assuring her. "If that's what you think is right, then that's what we'll do!"

She did trust Eric; that was not what was at issue here. But she was so afraid of what would happen as soon as she told him. If there was no way for them to be together forever, wouldn't it be better to enjoy these last months fully, without the weight of loss hanging over them? If she couldn't find a solution, which she was still confident she could do, then she would tell him. On the very last possible day.

It seemed only right that they should be able to enjoy their time together, after all. It had taken a lot in order to bring them to this point, and should they be forever separated, they deserved these four some-odd months to make memories. Fortunately, it was not enough time to marry them, as Ariel feared leaving after that would absolutely break Eric's heart. Everyone knew it took more than four months to plan a wedding. And it took five months to get to the point of their first kiss, Lord knows it should take just as long to get engaged!

And none of her energy could be spared for a wedding, as it all must be focused on the ever-important pursuit of keeping her human. Ariel was almost baffled by this – if, at any other point in her life, someone would've descended down from the heavens and told her that one day she would want to be human, want to stay with her family, and want to live the rest of her life on land, why she would've thought that they were crazy. But here she was, racking her mind for any notion that could help.

"Sooo…" Ariel trailed off. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Not a one." Scuttle said sadly.

Ariel sighed, being in the same predicament herself.

…

She loved him. She hadn't said it, but Eric knew that she felt it. It was the only possible explanation as to her behavior! Sure, it had taken them a while to get to this point, but what was most important was that they were here now. Ariel was kinder to him now, talking to him constantly, and seeming sincerely interested in his life. The two would sit in parlors and hearth rooms, enjoying the winter and enjoying each other. Eric felt like he finally had a best friend, and he felt like how he imagined he would, when he was finally with The One.

And, oh, how he loved her. He loved with a love like tides, swelling and retreating and constantly flitting past the point of normalcy: always present, always faithfully there, day after day. He felt his heart swell at the most innocuous things: the way she bit her lip, the look she gave him before she would do something daring, how she laughed so freely and often, without even a second thought.

He loved how it was known their love would work, before the two had even formally met. He loved how she was slow to warm, because that showed she truly felt it now. He loved her personality, he loved her personally; he loved her.

But, how to tell her? Now was the time, he was sure. They had been so tender to each other, and she had grown softer towards him, no longer slinging insults or sneaking out to avoid him. This was a whole new world, and Eric decided that he had to mark a whole new year.

Yes, the end of the year was coming so quickly, and this would be just enough time to allow him to build up the nerve to tell her exactly how he felt. They'd have a little party, as they always did, and as soon as the clock struck midnight, he would tell her.

…

"Eric, wake up!"

Eric stirred groggily again. He supposed that, with Ariel around, he'd have to get used to being a morning person. Especially if she was going to do this more and more often.

"What's a-going on?" he slurred, sitting up.

"What's going on?" Ariel repeated, laughing. "It's Christmas morning – that's what!" she shook his shoulder again, and then hopped up to her feet. "Come on, everyone's already up – we don't want to be the last ones down!"

Eric rolled out of bed and grabbed his robe. "Yeah, can't have that!"

The pair scampered down a grand staircase and into the largest parlor of the castle. It had been well decked for Christmas; there was a twelve foot tree in the center of the room, surrounded by gifts. Garland and cranberries were strung up around windows and over the large fireplace mantle. A fire was roaring, and stockings that were once hung above it had been taken down, and were overflowing with foodstuffs and small gifts.

"They're here!" Adella hopped up to her feet, running over to the couple and wrapping Ariel in a bear hug. "Ah, Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas-" Ariel was bombarded with the rest of her sisters, who followed quickly behind. They pulled Eric into the group hug as well, and the eight of them were pulled to the floor under the weight of their own joy.

"Let's open presents!" Andrina chirped, running back to the parents.

It took roughly four hours for the group to tear through gifts – going in a circle, oldest to youngest, and opening one at a time. Each person found themselves pleased with what they had received: handmade projects, small crafts, things found in market, paintings and dresses commissioned. All were pleased, and admired their gifts, showing them off and examining them more closely.

"Attina, I love this dress!" Alana sighed, looking at the embroidery around the skirt.

"I'm so glad!" her sister replied. "And Artista, where did you find these clips? I've been looking all over for something like this."

"Oh, you know, in town." Her sister shrugged. "Technically, our town. I got them almost eight months ago – it's been killer waiting to give them to you!"

Athena looked to the clock and gasped lightly. "My!" she exclaimed, drawing everyone's attention. "It's almost two already! Christmas meal is served in just a few hours."

"I only have two hours?!" Alana leapt to her feet. She ran around the room quickly, kissing everyone on the cheek and saying final 'thank you's, and then she rushed out of the room to go set her hair and begin getting ready.

Everyone else began packing up, but with considerably less haste than Alana. They said their graces, organized the presents in groups under the tree to be retrieved later, and then went to their respective rooms to begin prepping for a lovely Christmas evening.

Ariel hummed to herself as she brushed her hair and did her makeup. There was always something so magical about Christmas, and she felt that this would be the best one yet. There was a pine-perfumed sensation in the air that made everyone hold each other a little closer, a little tighter. Today felt like love.

…

Eric felt immensely happy, a swooning sort of happy. The type of happy you feel when the one you love loves you back. He washed his face and combed through his hair. He had to tell Ariel exactly how he felt. He just had to hear her say it back, and have the final confirmation that she felt love for him too.

So he decided to tell her, tonight. Whenever the time came, and whenever it felt right. He did not need long to get ready, so after washing up and changing, he began to pace around the castle, thinking of how exactly he was going to put it. He would wait for the perfect moment, but he didn't want to take any chances, not for something as important as this.

 **Review, please!**


	13. Chapter 13

Dinner was lively and glowing and bright. Drinks flowed freely, courses followed courses, and the conversation was continuous and entrapping. The entire dining hall and been decked out in Christmas décor; pine needles and cranberries, ornaments and paper chains. The sun had set so candles were lit all around the castle, and a large fire had been stoked up, adding a smoky overtone to the meal, and emitting crackles periodically.

"I love Christmas dinners _so much_!" Alana insisted, slurring dreamily.

"You at least love the liquid parts." Attina snickered into her own glass.

"I mean it! More than picnics, or trips to town, or balls-"

"Of course you like it more than balls, you dance like weights were tied to your feet!" Andrina jabbed.

"Hey! I've – I'm - very graceful." Alana stood shakily. "Oh, uh – here!" she grabbed Ariel up with her, pulling the redhead to her feet.

"I'll lead." Ariel assured her, grabbing her sister's waist.

Alana clomped and swayed her way through a waltz, butchering it while insisting she was perfect with every step. The family laughed the whole while, especially when Alana went to bow, and instead stumbled forward, needing Ariel to catch her.

"Alright, Alright." King Triton laughed. "It looks like we're about done anyway, so why don't we move to the parlor, where everything is a bit safer and a bit more padded."

The family rose, strolling out of the dining room and already starting conversations among themselves. Artista wrapped her arm around Alana's waist, guiding her older sister, as she certainly needed it more. As soon as they were out of the doorway, servants came in through the back entrance, clearing out what remained of the meal, and tiding up the dining hall as a whole. They did the whole process all while being as quite as Christmas mice.

A few yards down the hallway, Eric froze.

"Is something the matter, darling?" Queen Lillian asked.

"Ye-uh, no." Eric shook his head. "I just need to show Ariel something. We'll meet you in the parlor in a few minutes, I promise."

"Alright." The families consented, and Ariel scuttled a few steps forward to meet him.

"Another surprise?" she teased. "What is it now?"

Eric laughed, a little bit nervously. "Well, I suppose you'll find out soon enough." He took her hand and pulled her down a flight of stairs.

The pair went far, far away from their families, and probably would need more than the promised few minutes just to find their way back! Once they were down the stairs, they wove in and out of corridors, turned around corners, cut through parlors and sitting rooms, and ended up on a small balcony, hardly big enough for more than two people.

"It's very cute." Ariel said, a little confused. The balcony was painted a seafoamy green, with clearly hand drawn starfish painted all over. It stood just half a foot above the beach, which extended out probably thirty feet before hitting the water. The balcony itself extended out more than any other, so Ariel was able to look to the sky and see all the stars, unobstructed. She looked back at Eric. "But why here?"

"Because this is where everything started, where we started." Eric gulped a little. "For me, at least."

He didn't like having to qualify his words, but he feared coming on to strong. He knew she loved him back, and he certainly knew he loved her with all his heart, but the act of saying the words themselves just stirred him up terribly.

"What do you mean?" Ariel asked again.

She felt her heart swelling up, but had to be careful. She didn't want to just leap to him and confess how she felt and everything she had thought! It seemed like he was going to say that he loved her, it really did, but she didn't want to force him to say the words before he was ready, and had to settle instead for the ever-difficult task of holding her tongue.

"I mean, I always liked this place a lot. You get a good view of the harbor and the sea, and you can see all the stars. When my parents told me I was betrothed, I came here that night to think it over. I wasn't against the idea, but I was admittedly nervous."

 _Like now. Please be ready to hear this_. He thought. He had already started speaking, and it built up enough courage inside him to keep him going, but if this were to all break apart and land at his feet, he didn't know how he'd be able to recover.

"You and me both." Ariel said coyly, looking just past Eric, like she was still hiding something. "And I'm sorry for how it made me act."

 _And I'm sorry for pushing you away to only stop fighting. I should've either loved you from the start, or kept you at arms' length all the while._ She thought. But she went by her head, and then by her heart, and she was still only trying to act in everyone's best interests, and protect who she could, while she could.

"You don't have to apologize for that, ever." Eric said quickly. "I understand." He cleared his throat and continued. "I was here that night, and I was back the morning we saw your ship on the horizon. Before it was close enough to go wait on the beach, I stood here for probably an hour, maybe two, and just watched your boat come in. And…I found that I wasn't nervous, or anxious, or resentful for having all this set up. I was excited, really excited to meet you, and know you." He grabbed her hands, and Ariel stepped closer to him. "And since we've been growing closer, I've felt nothing but that sensation. I'm excited to see you in the morning, I'm excited when we go out on the town, or stay in here, I'm happy when I'm around you, because I'm around you and-"

Eric lulled for a second here. Should he say it now? Should he say more about her? About them? He could go on.

But Ariel picked up for him "I love you." She said, sincerely and smiling.

Eric swore he had never smiled wider in his life, and he picked her up and spun her around, still keeping her close for the balcony still was not that big. Ariel laughed, smiling as he brought her back down to earth and kissed her.

"I love you." He swore. "Did you mean it, do you love me?"

"Of course I did! I love you, I love you." She repeated, arms wrapped around his neck.

"Then marry me." Eric said, so naturally, as if it was exactly what was supposed to come next in the conversation. As if he had been waiting a while to say it. Oh, and he had.

Ariel paused for only a second, thoughts reeling by at light speed. Yes! No, what about my deal? But I'm going to get out of it! But what if you don't? Then I'll spend these next few months with Eric, and I'll just enjoy them. But what if you get so close, only to absolutely break his heart? I won't – because I love him!

"YES!" she yelled loudly, hugging him tighter. "I will marry you, I will, I will, I will."

There was loud cheering from above, and the embracing couple looked up. The balcony Ariel and Eric were on stuck out farther than the rest, and it was quite easy for them to see Ariel's six sisters clustered above them, watching the whole scene.

"Alana!" the girls scolded.

The still-tipsy girl swayed. "Sorry! I got excited."

"We all are!" Attina waved. "Congratulations!"

"Have you been up there the whole time?" Ariel broke apart from Eric to put her hands on her hips, but Eric just moved so his arm was around her waist.

"No!" Andrina swore.

"It took us a long time to find you!" Artista chined in.

"We just heard him ask you to marry him." Aquata said dreamily.

"And then you said YES!" Alana yelled again, clapping her hands.

"Well," Ariel turned to face her now-fiance. "We might as well tell everyone, now!"

Eric took her hand. "I couldn't be happier to do so."

 **Review, please!**


	14. Chapter 14

The parents cheered when they heard the announcement – happiness derived from pride, from joy, and from relief. Queen Athena ran to them first, hugging the new couple and wiping tears of joy from her eyes. King David cried out first, exclaiming that they just had to do something special to celebrate; his son, the heir to the throne, doesn't get engaged every day after all!

"We could throw a ball!" Queen Lillian suggested.

"I do love those!" Ariel chimed in, grabbing Eric's arm.

"Let's invite everyone – and I mean everyone! Extend the invitation to everybody in the kingdom. We have the space, after all." Eric added.

"Sounds just fine to me." David agreed.

"And I." Triton concurred.

The sisters, who had been practically holding their breath all the while, bubbled over in excitement and began clapping their hands, reaching back out to Ariel and Eric.

"I can't believe you two are getting married!"

"I can believe it, because, y'know, I have eyes."

"I love weddings, this will be so fun to plan, and shop for, and-"

"We've got to get you a dress!"

Ariel laughed at all the attention, hugging her sisters back and nodding at their statements. "Of course, of course! But first we should probably plan the engagement ball."

The sisters squealed again, and Adella leapt forward to grab Ariel's arm, dragging the redhead away.

"We'll plan it very quickly, we promise!" Attina turned quickly, holding out her hands.

"So quickly! It will be lovely!"

"This Friday!" Alana hiccupped, obviously just trying to be a part of the conversation.

The girls stalled – that was only three days away!

"We can do it!" Ariel nodded. "Tell the people tomorrow morning, first thing. And, three days from then, we'll celebrate!"

…

It was done, and the news stirred up a whole flurry of reactions. There were those who were very excited; happy for the prince and his unknown bride. There would be another couple to rule, not for a while, most likely, but there was now a lineup. Soon there would be a new royal baby! There were all sorts of exciting developments to follow. There were those who were bowled over – they had never been to a ball before! And one being held in three days? These folks ran to their homes, looking to see if they had any fitting clothes, or, at least, any clothes that could be made fitting. There was a flurry of joy and excitement; the promise of new events and experiences, and the assurance that all would be there for and with them.

But, not all felt this way.

There was an undercurrent that quickly displayed itself. There were ladies and other noblewomen already here in the kingdom. There were men whose daughters and sisters and cousins were eligible, and seen as just as lovely and refined as any noblewoman. And instead, Eric had dragged in a foreign woman to marry, one that didn't even offer much to the kingdom! One who didn't know the kingdom, and one who didn't care about the land or its inhabitants.

It was seen as a great betrayal, and over drunken slurred gossip, ideas were thrown around. Few were serious, some were ridiculous, and if it weren't for a terribly disillusioned, aching man, perhaps nothing would have been done. But he was there, old and hurting, and still looking for his great fight. He knew this would be his last chance to cause any sort of upset, and any fight was a good fight in his mind.

Jennings had been cast as far away as Ursula could imagine, and, to her, that was land. The human realm. It was a hard adjustment for him, but he quickly learned that there was enough strife up on land to sustain him. He was slowing becoming more and more conscious of his own mortality, and it created an urgency in him to create something, anything, that would live on.

So as soon as there was any discourse, he began spreading rumors. That the princess cared not for the kingdom. That the marriage was one she was forced into, and she harbored only resentment. That she was already planning revenge. That she didn't even love the prince. The people became enraged at this, feeling threatened that a foreign princess would hold too much sway, and cost them whatever they held dear.

The next step was easy. Jennings picked a meeting place, and encouraged any who were concerned with the new princess to meet him there. For a discussion. A free exchange of ideas. To make some plans. Over three hundred showed. This was not a significant chunk of the population, but it was all Jennings needed to make a statement; start a movement.

They talked well into the night, feeding off each other's fear and building the issues up into a greater problem. After several hours, there was a roaring, drunken consensus that something had to be done. That Ariel had to be stopped.

"We should start a petition to have her thrown from the kingdom!"

"Let us get more men, and march to the castle this very evening!"

"We will refuse our taxes, unless Prince Eric picks a more suitable bride!"

"No foreign women!"

More and more ideas and hatreds were thrown around, building up and spiraling until the people there were ready to take up arms and storm the castle that very minute! But, in their anger, they missed one very important, very obvious advantage that they already possessed. An advantage that Jennings was more than happy to remind them of.

"My fine folks!" he exclaimed, holding up his hands and waiting for them to quiet down. "You speak of storming and forcing our way into the guarded castle. But what you seem to forget, is that we've already been invited in."

…

It was very early in the morning, but the girls knew they were pressed for time, and weren't about to waste a moment that could be spent planning.

They had gathered in their favorite parlor, where the fire seemed to always be stoked for them, and the servants had left out macaroons for them to snack on.

"The theme should be love." Adella sighed, cutting hearts out of paper.

Ariel giggled. "How do you make a ball 'love' themed?"

"We could cut out hearts, and it is an engagement ball, after all."

"I don't know." Ariel sighed. "It seems a little much, don't you think?"

"Well, then what do you want to do?" Attina asked, leaning back.

Ariel shrugged at this. "What is we did an 'early spring' sort of set up? Make paper flowers, serve pastel colored cakes and puddings, make everything so bright and cheery, like a new beginning!"

"Oh, I love it." Andrina clapped.

"Here, we have only three days, we better get to work!" Attina clapped her hands together a few times and took charge. "Alana and I will work on the layout, and figuring out where everything will go. Adella, you work on planning what will be served. We need little snacks for everyone, but nothing too heavy or fancy, we need a lot of it to be made quickly, and sit out buffet style. Everyone else – start making flowers!"

"Here, I'll go get more paper!"

"If you do the cutting, then I'll form them into the right shape. It'll go faster that way."

Everyone got to work, intermittently running things by Ariel. They knew what she liked, but it was her ball, after all, so they had to be sure that everything was just as she wanted. But the girl was very content, sitting by the warm glow of the fire with her sisters, her family, making flowers and laughing. Everything was warm and real and bright, but she couldn't quite seem to chase out the reminder that these nights were numbered, and Ursula was marking x's on the calendar.

Little did she know, someone else was pushing her to the end of days as well.

…

Queen Athena was proud of her daughter. Well, she was proud of all her daughters, of course, but Ariel had come around so spectacularly, that she felt only joy for the coming ball, the coming months of planning, the weddings – and, well, everything!

It had been a rocky road to start a relationship on, but with such a headstrong daughter, she wasn't surprised that it had taken Ariel a while to warm up to anyone she was pushed towards, even if the two were perfect for each other.

Athena decided she needed just an hour or so to herself, to unwind and push out any remaining stress over this situation. She had always been fond of and calmed by water, but it was very, very early in the morning, so she settled for a bath. She ran the hottest water and filled it with bubbles. The bathroom was dimly lit with half a dozen candles, and everything smelled so lovely that she could feel stress leaving her body with every sigh.

She disrobed, and caught herself in the floor length mirror leaned up by the sink. She put her hand to her hip, and chucked at herself for being caught by the scars again. Well, maybe scars wasn't the right word, because they didn't seem fully healed. There were small cuts in her hips, leaving little flaps of skin that would lay flat against her – unless she was in water. She seldom went all the way in to the ocean – usually wading in to a few inches above her ankles, but she had noticed when she was very young, and less proper. Athena had no idea what they were, but she knew that when she was young and would swim just outside of her cave, they would always get so cold, whenever she was fully submerged. The sensation always startled her, and she was never willing to keep her head below for too long because of it.

The marks were all but invisible to the naked eye, and if Athena didn't constantly feel them, she wouldn't have found them at all. No one knew she had them, but herself. It seemed like an odd secret to keep, but Athena didn't know what purpose telling anyone would serve.

So she continued destressing, soaking in the tub, still blissfully unaware of her past, and the coming fate of her youngest daughter.

 **Review, please!**


	15. Chapter 15

The three days passed quickly, to no one's surprise. The sisters were both stressed and excited all the while, trying to pull everything together, but working so hard for such a fun event. Hundreds of faux flowers were crafted and hung up all around the ballroom. There was a large buffet table full of petite fours, pressed up against the side of the ballroom. An orchestra was warming up on the north end of the ballroom, and people were due to start arriving any minute.

"How do I look?" Alana flung her arms out and spun around in her purple ballgown. She mumbled about not having enough sleep, but did so just under her breath, because she didn't want to actually start a squabble about it.

"How do I look?" Artista burst into the parlor seconds afterwards, in a high-collared coral ensemble.

"Hey, I asked first!" Alana nudged her sister.

"Okay, okay. How do we look?"

"Beautiful, of course! You ladies know you didn't even have to ask." Attina came up to the pair, brushing baby hairs back into updos and straightening jewelry.

"Thanks, 'tina." Alana smiled, hugging her sister. "You look beautiful too."

Andrina, Aquata, and Adella came in together, arms linked and giggling.

"Artista…" Adella said in a sing-song voice.

"What?"

"Do you remember the boy who plays the cello? In the orchestra Eric always hires?" Andrina cut in.

Artista flushed. "Maybe, why?"

"He asked us about you." Aquata unlinked herself from the two sisters and shuffled forward. "He was wondering if you were going to be at the ball tonight."

"We said that you, of course, were."

"He seemed very happy to hear so."

"We heard his name is _Daniel_."

Artista turned a little away from her sisters, but she couldn't completely hide her smile. "Oh well, I guess if he's playing, he's gonna be there too."

"Is this a boy we should know better?" Attina asked, stepping into the conversation.

"Well, he's a nice person, if that's what you're asking."

"You know that isn't what we're saying, exactly-"

Fortunately for Artista, Ariel stepped into the room and cut off any remaining interrogation.

"Hey, girls." Ariel smiled, holding her hands together and shrugging.

"You look so lovely!"

"I've never seen you in pink before."

"Even if the ball theme was love, you'd still fit in perfectly!"

"When did you even get that?"

"Oh!" Ariel spun around once for the sake of showmanship. "Eric gave it to me."

"It's perfect."

"He loves you so much."

"Ladies, oh, I knew I'd find you here." Carlotta opened the door, motioning for the girls to come closer. "The ball is set to being, come on!"

The girls picked up their skirts and headed out, but Carlotta took Ariel's hand and stopped the girl from continuing with her sisters.

"Oh, what is it?" Ariel looked over at Carlotta.

"Darling!" the maid chuckled. "It's your engagement ball, after all. You'll enter last, with Eric."

"Oh, I suppose I didn't think of that."

"You'll get used to it." Carlotta led the girl to the doorway she would go through. Unaware of her own words and their meaning, she continued. "You'll be doing it for the rest of your life, after all."

…

Jennings had formed a plan, and having dedicated his life to schemes and revolts, he found it quite easy to do so. Seven men and six women, himself included, would get done up in their Sunday best and head on over to the ball, as if they were there simply to mingle and dance with everyone else. They would lay low for about an hour, in order to size up any potential or unseen problems. Would none appear, Jennings would give the signal, and they would move out.

Two of the girls would go up to Prince Eric in order to gush and thank him for throwing the ball, congratulating him on everything and going on for as long as they needed to about how happy they were to be here, and how lovely the castle was, and how exciting things were turning out to be. Six of the men would go to Ariel's sisters, cutting in on dances or pulling them off sidelines. If they were agreeable enough girls, then they'd be swept around for the few minutes Jennings needed them distracted. If they turned out to not be agreeable ladies, well, hopefully they'd make a bit of a scene.

The four girls would crowd around Ariel, gushing over her and slowly edging her towards the door, doing so slowly and casually enough to not draw her attention, or, at least, not enough attention to merit her resistance.

And Jennings had the most daring job of all; he would kidnap Princess Ariel. As soon as she got close enough to the door, he would grab her, and quickly transfer her to a carriage to bring her out of town. It would not be easy, but he was confident he'd be able to overpower her.

But now, it was just time for him to get ready. He opened his closet. There weren't many choices anyway.

…

Jennings was there when the prince entered with his fiancé. There was uproarious applause, and the girl blushed a little, but still waved happily. She was so close, he felt as if he could've dashed up those stairs and snatched her right away. But no. He had to wait, he had to bide his time. It wouldn't be long now.

The couple began the dancing, and all the townspeople got swept up in it very easily, awkwardly but enthusiastically swarming into the mix and reeling about. Some hung back to watch, to graze, to soak in the environment while they still good. They may hope, but they knew they would never be able to return to the royal palace. Not like this.

…

"Your highness!" two young ladies approached Eric as soon as he broke away from Ariel.

"Hello," he smiled politely, glancing after Ariel as she wandered off, maybe to mingle.

"We're so, so excited to be here!" one woman began gushing.

"Oh, absolutely, your castle is so beautiful, I've never been anywhere like it!"

"Well, thank you! I-"

"Please, tell us more about everything! She and I love balls, of course, this is the first one we've been too, but we just have so much to ask, and so much to talk about."

…

"Look at the turnout!" Ariel exclaimed to her sisters, and the six girls nodded vigorously, agreeing.

"Pardon me, highness."

Ariel, as well as all her sisters, turned to see a humble man bowing before Andrina.

"May I ask for this dance?"

"Oh, you're sweet." Andrina smiled and accepted.

The townspeople seemed to take this as the cue that it was acceptable to dance with the princesses, and men flooded over, sweeping all of Ariel's sisters up into the latest dance.

…

"Princess Ariel!" there was a group of young women, eagerly scampering over to her.

Ariel felt a pang of, what was this feeling, dread? She took a couple steps back, on instinct alone. She stopped herself though, for of course she was being silly. They were just coming to greet her, like anyone else at the ball. They were only being friendly.

…

The sisters were laughing and giggling with their dance partners, gliding through the dance with grace and excitement. Their partners were lively and engaging, making light conversation and keeping things moving.

…

"It must be so interesting being a prince and all."

"How I would love to live your life."

The girls continued doting, and poor, humble Eric didn't know quite what to do. He accept, but despite his growing discomforting, he didn't but despite his growing discomfort, he didn't know quite how to end the conversation.

…

These girls were excited, indeed. And this idea became more and more obvious to Ariel as their excitement only bubbled up and increased. They waved their hands when they spoke, they were louder than they needed to be, and their conversation was unceasing.

Ariel began to feel a little cornered and they seemed to step closer and closer to her. They talked too close to her face, their gestures almost brushed her, and while she was sure they were just excited, she couldn't quite dismiss a growing discomfort and uneasiness.

…

The music picked up speed, and the sisters lost themselves in the dance. Alana squealed as her partner picked her up and spun her around. The other boys seemed to take cue from this, and the sky was soon full of lifted princesses.

…

Ariel found herself snaking around things. Slowly at first, but faster now.

"Hey, I really need to find Eric-"

"Oh, and the prince!"

"Such a lovely pair you two!"

Still they pursued. Still she retreated.

…

Eric found the girls a bit frustrating to talk to. They had continued on for – how long now? They were trying to be nice, he was sure they were only trying to be nice, but that's what made it so much harder to break away and end the conversation. He wanted to leave, he wanted to find his fiancé.

He glanced up over the girls' heads. Wait, where was Ariel?

…

The six sisters twirled closer and closer to the orchestra, the music and dance blocking everything out but what their senses instantly perceived. They were there, their partners were there, the music was there, but they didn't notice anything else.

…

Ariel felt herself hit something, and glanced behind herself just for a second. She had hit the glass wall. When she looked back, the girls had seemed to turn on their heel and walk away. I mean, she was relieved they were gone, but wasn't it a little odd, a little out of nowhere to just –

…

Almost as if they suddenly caught on to Eric's frustration, the girls bid him goodbye and turned away. Eric was perplexed by this, but he wasn't exactly of the disposition to object. He turned around and around, scanning the room for Ariel, but it seemed that somehow, somehow the girl with the brightest red hair had blended into the crowd.

Or, perhaps, she had disappeared completely.

 **Review, please!**


	16. Chapter 16

The sisters were still dancing, and the music was still going. Daniel, doing his job and playing his cello, tried to push out the irony that he was making the music that allowed his crush to dance with other men. But, if he stopped, he wouldn't be able to see her at all. He looked at Artista spinning around and around, sometimes disappearing behind her sisters, but always dancing closer and closer to him.

Daniel knew the music by heart now, especially the most popular songs, like the reels he was playing currently. They were simple, upbeat tunes, and after years of practice and paid performance, most were second nature. This allowed his mind and eye to wander and, actually, was how he spotted Artista in the first place.

He had seen her at the first ball, thrown in the 'Under the Sea' fashion. They made him wear a starfish on his lapel, and he figured he'd just be irritated all evening due to it. He took to watching all the couples, and was amazed to see the new princess' huge family – all sisters, but one who struck him more than the rest.

It was easy to see his excitement to play another royal ball, for he knew that all the sisters would most obviously be back. But he found most only jealousy in its place now, and he turned his head to the side, finding it more kind to stare at the door than the dancing sisters.

Which is exactly how Daniel happened to spot to most curious thing. Princess Ariel was not dancing, and seemed to be breaking from a conversation from two other women. The redhead bumped up against the glass doors, and this split second of letting her guard down allowed another man – one Daniel had never seen before, and did not exactly trust now – the grab Ariel by her waist and yank her outside. The girl looked panicked instead of amused, and Daniel was quite confident now that she was not taken on her own free will.

He needed no time to think, and made an ugly sound with his cello, stopping the dancing and drawing everyone's attention. He stood up and cried, "Princess Ariel has been taken!" pointing at the fateful door with his bow.

…

Eric felt the words drop into the pit of his stomach as soon as they passed his ears. Taken. He began pushing his way towards the door, scanning around all the while, in hopes that Daniel was somehow mistaken, and Ariel had just wandered off to a corner, or immersed herself in another group. But she wasn't there, and now Eric didn't know where she was. Unfortunately, most everyone seemed to have the same idea of headed towards the door: to help, to see, to be where the action was. They acted on first instinct, and this blocked and slowed Eric just enough so that when he got to the door, she was already gone.

He ran out onto the beach, looking around for a sign, listening for a cry. But the townspeople had covered the beach with enough footprints to mask any that might've been Ariel's. They too were calling out and talking and discussing, and any word they said could've potentially been covering up one of Ariel's. And, for all he knew, she could already be so far away that none of this even mattered.

"Eric!"

He turned sharply, just for a second thinking it might be Ariel. But alas, it was her sisters, following up behind him and understandably looking quite panicked themselves.

"Here," Artista pushed the cellist forward. "Daniel saw more than anyone, he's the best chance we have at finding her.

"Good call." Eric nodded, then turned his attention to the boy. "What did you see? Please, anything helps."

The boy paused to collect his thoughts. "Well, I looked over towards the door and I saw Princess Ariel leaning up against it, just for a second. She was alone at the time, and two girls were walking away from her, but the three of them had been talking for a while, all around the ballroom. Then a man, I didn't get a very good look at him, but he was pretty average height, and had a cloak and hat jammed over his head. He opened the door she was leaning on and she stumbled back a bit, and that's when he caught her and dragged her out of the room. Then I called out that she was taken, and didn't see anything you didn't see after that."

"Oh, we're so glad you caught that!" Artista squeezed his shoulder, and Daniel smiled down at her. "I can't believe someone was just able to take Ariel – surrounded by all these people!"

"He wasn't able to just take her." Attina said definitively. "Daniel saw her. We're all out here. We're gonna find her, and bring her back home.

Andrina nodded. "Safe and sound."

"Okay, we need to go search." Eric said, moving to go down the beach.

"No," Artista put her hand on his chest and pushed him back. "We need to think logically."

"Every second we're here is a second wasted, one that could be looking for her!"

"And wandering aimlessly throughout the beaches is a bunch more wasted!" Adella insisted.

Eric nodded. She had a point. "Alright. First step is containment, we need to seal off any way for someone to leave the town. And I know the land – even if he had the fastest horse in the world, he couldn't be at the gates yet." Eric yelled for the guards, and two came running. He gave the orders, and off they went.

"Okay, so there's two possibilities after she got kidnapped." Attina continued. "Either she's still with them, or she got away."

"And if she got away, she'd hide until she was convinced they were gone, or at least until she had enough time to get back to the castle."

"But where would she hide, if she could run away?"

"Both ways down the beach have seaside caves. There's a lot of them on each side, and some are pretty deep."

"Good! That makes the most sense." Andrina felt slight relief that, if nothing else, they were in the progress of figuring this out. "There's eight of us, and we can cover the beach."

"I want all the people at the ball to be contained in the ballroom until we find her." Eric waved over more guards. "There had to be more people in on this. You don't kidnap a princess as one guy with a whim. This was a group effort, and I feel like we'll find a lot of the group in there." He gritted his teeth, and felt another pang of guilt. He had invited his fiancé's kidnappers into her own home.

"How many guards do you have?" Andrina asked.

Eric laughed, if not for a bit of tension breaking. "A lot. I'll have them keep enough here to keep the peace, and send the rest into town to begin looking for Ariel, in case whoever took her got her out there already."

"Eric, Artista, Daniel, and I will go look down at those caves," Attina pointed left. "And the rest of you go look down on the other end."

"We don't know what kind of situation we're getting into, so be very careful." Adella warned. "Whoever took her could have henchmen, or be armed, or be using Ariel as bait."

The group stiffened at this, but Aquata continued. "But Ariel is our littlest sister, and if we have a chance to help me, we have to."

Everyone nodded, and broke off in their separate directions, each with a persisting, clever notion that things were about to get worse.

…

Ariel didn't know where she was going, and her head was spinning all the while. She tried to calm herself down, but her breathing wasn't right, her head had been hit, and she couldn't string two thoughts together to save her life. Was she overreacting, or was she dying?

…

The group sped-walked, as they didn't want to lose all their energy before any potential fight actually began, but they were anxious to get to the caves. Anxious for an answer. They wanted to find Ariel, safe and sound, but more than anything, they wanted to know who – or what – they were up against. It was probably a mile, maybe a little less, before they hit any structure a human, even a petite one like Ariel, could possibly hide in.

"ARIEL!" Alana called out, cupping her hands around her mouth. "WHERE ARE YOU? IT'S YOUR SISTERS, WE PROMISE YOU'RE SAFE."

The rest of the girls followed suit.

"WE'RE HERE TO HELP YOU."

"IF YOU CAN COME OUT, DO IT."

"YELL OUT FOR US!"

"ARE YOU TRAPPED? ARE YOU HERE?"

They climbed up into the soggy caves in their fine gowns, searching every possible crevice with their hands, as they had forgotten to bring any light. Not that it would've helped much, anyway. The moon was full and it illuminated a few feet into the cave, and anything farther back was so pitch back that the sisters feared for their own safety. But still they continued.

If they weren't yelling for Ariel, they were continuously talking, trying to drum up any sort of idea or plan of attack. They ran over different scenarios. They thought up plans of attack in case more danger did arise. They speculated and dreamed, and called out for their sister, in hopes she would return for them.

The four sisters searched each cave thoroughly, working farther and farther down the beach, each time losing specks and slivers of hope, and she was not found, and they doubted she would get this far.

"Don't you think she would've hid in one of the first few caves?" Alana finally asked what they had all been thinking.

"Probably." Andrina sighed. "If I was running from my kidnapper, I'd get under cover as soon as possible."

"But we can't think like that." Aquata cut them off. "We have to hope that she's somewhere down here, or that the other group found her, or that a guard is bringing her back right now."

"We ran through enough scenarios to know that one of them has to work in Ariel's favor." Adella added.

"And we must just pray that this is the one that played out."

Still the sisters searched, and called, and yelled, and prayed. Still they hoped. They did not find their sister, and as the hours ticked away, they learned that they may never find her.

…

The stiller Ariel sat, the less dizzy she felt. The more she shut down, the more clearly she could process. She had regained control of her breathing, and closed her eyes. She held her hands still, and tried to focus on what she heard. The lapping of water. She felt the shifting of a boat. She felt the definitive splattering of water, as she was rowed somewhere, she didn't know where.

She did not know the man who had taken her, and he seemed to have no intension of changing that. He hadn't spoken a word to her, as if she was just a package being delivered, as opposed to a human being he had taken. She had stumbled backwards into his arms, and he had grabbed her roughly. He began dragging her away, but she struggled and cried out (unheard, for he was able to slightly muffle her, and the noise of the ball masked what may have been picked up), so he slammed her head into the side of the castle, making her feel woozy and fuzzy. She stumbled down and collapsed, and he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder, carrying her down to the shore.

She had faded in and out since then, not fully sure of what was happening or how she should react to it. But Ariel did know that she was in trouble, and she had to get away from this man before the situation got worse. She had to get back to the castle. Back to her family. Back to Eric.

Ariel fluttered her eyes open. The man was still covered up.

"Good. You're awake." He said. His voice was deep and menacing and he sounded old, like a man who had harbored a grudge for a long time.

Ariel spoke before she could stop herself. "Why are you doing this?" her voice came out more faintly than she thought it would. She went to touch her mouth, and found a steady trickle of blood coming from her head. Oh no.

"I'm helping the kingdom. I'm helping myself. You're a menace."

Ariel didn't understand, but she wasn't stable enough to question him.

"I'm going to get rid of you, princess. Everyone will be better served for it, and they'll chant my name as I am paraded through the streets."

Ariel lay there, mind racing, but body unable to keep up. She needed an idea!

"And when I've made enough commotion up here on land, Ursula will come back for me, and we'll overthrow another monarchy, together. She'll know I'm the right man, because I've practically done it here."

Ursula! She was involved? Ariel felt her heart picking up again, and moved her hand up again to her head. Her hair was matted with blood, but she still had the comb.

"No." Ariel said weakly.

"Yes, princess." He said cruelly. "I'm going to row you out farther than any human can swim, why, I'd say we're almost there already, and I'll dump you off the side of the boat. Maybe you'll wash back up to shore, but maybe you'll sink to the bottom and just be a fancy lump of fish food. I'll have overthrown you, your family, and Eric's kingdom, like the noble heroes of our past."

Ariel gritted her teeth and leaned to one side. "The only one getting thrown over is _you_!" With a sharp push of force, she threw herself against the side of the boat. Both occupants were thrown into the water, but only one was able to turn into a mermaid.

Ariel swam off as a sinking Jennings fell to the bottom of the ocean. Who knows what would happen to him, but it'd be one of two things; either he'd wash back up to shore, or he'd sink to the bottom and just be a fancy lump of fish food.

But Ariel swam on, and pushed towards the shore. More slowly than usual, leaving a trail of blood behind her, but this was her only chance to reach the safety of the beaches.

…

Eric was feeling nervous, and he could tell the rest of the group was too. If Ariel had ran off, then wouldn't she have ducked in the first possible escape? The four of them had looked through dozens of caves, had yelled as loudly as possible, but there was no response.

They group reconvened outside of a larger cave, not knowing what to do. Giving up seemed so callous, but what if she wasn't here at all? What if all of this was a waste of time, and Ariel had already been put in someone's cellar, or taken to the countryside? What if she wasn't even-

"We've gotta keep trying." Eric insisted.

No one wanted to argue, but hope had dwindled to the point where only an ember existed.

"…Eric?"

"The voice was faint, and not too far off, but it would've been impossible to hear if they had even been talking, it was so soft. The group stiffened, and walked slowly towards the source, almost in disbelief that it could possibly be true. Now, when they had almost given up hope.

Eric saw an outline in a cave. It could just be a rock, it might be nothing, but still he approached softly. Swallowing, he asked. "Ariel?"

A pause.

"Eric!"

He ran to her wrapping her up in his arms and crying with relief. She was alive. She was speaking. She was okay, and she was safe now. He spoke faintly, out of a peculiar blend of shock and joy. "Ariel…you're okay."

Ariel had kept one hand fastened to the fateful cave's wall, running it over the 'Athena' carving. "Mom kept me safe."

 **Review, please!**


	17. Chapter 17

Ariel was carried back to the castle, and the other sisters were yelled for. People were let go, guards were called back, and the kingdom wound down. Ariel was bloodied and bruised, and her family and fiancé were greatly concerned. But the doctors tended to her quickly, and assured all that it only looked bad. Nothing was broken that couldn't be fixed.

The family poured into her room as soon as she was bandaged up, sprawling across her bed and grabbing her hands, stroking her hair, kissing her cheek. Ariel regained her sense of presence, and began to assure everyone that she was fine.

"What happened?" Eric pressed, leaned up against her.

"Why, I'm not entirely sure." Ariel said. "I remember having the door opened behind me and stumbling back into someone. Then they – well, it goes blank until I woke up on a rowboat. I know I tipped out of it, and well, it's all very fuzzy. I swam – well, of course I swam. I wouldn't be here if I hadn't."

Everyone stiffened at this, and Eric squeezed her hand.

Ariel continued. "I pulled myself up onto the beach, and first tried to head back to the castle, because I recognized the caves I was by. I had been exploring out there before, and they were distinct enough to not have been forgotten. But I was just so woozy that I didn't know if I could make it all the way back, so I camped out in the cave. And, well, you all found me."

"I'm so sorry." Eric said softly. "I never should've left your side."

Ariel knew Eric was protective of her, and it did warm her heart that he cared for her so painfully, but she was adamant that she didn't need protecting. She had defended herself, and she had the supreme power of the oceans on her side! Well, the last part was posing more of a problem than anything else, but in this case it had been more helpful. She wanted Eric around, yes, always, but she didn't need him.

"It's not your fault." She assured him. "It's not your job to shield me from everything that could possibly hurt me."

"Well, I should at least stop the big stuff." Eric muttered, barely loud enough for anyone to hear.

"We're just glad you're okay." Alana said sincerely.

"We've never been so worried in our lives!"

"We just kept looking, but we weren't entirely sure we'd find you."

"Yes we were! We just didn't know if it'd be this night. We never gave up hope Ariel, never."

"Alright girls, alright." Queen Athena smiled gently. "Ariel has had a most trying evening. We're of course all sincerely glad that you'll well and stable, but I'm sure that now, more than anything, you just need a lot of rest." Athena rose, and everyone gave their last hugs and kisses, and mutters of joy, leaving.

"Good night, my daughter." Athena stooped to kiss her daughter's forehead.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Always."

"I remember the cave because I memorized it on purpose."

Ariel paused there, and Athena wasn't sure what to make of it. "Alright? I'm not entirely sure I know what you mean, dear."

"Have you been here before? To this country? To the beaches."

Athena stalled a little at this. She hadn't told any of her daughters about this, and she was both perplexed and confused as to Ariel's sudden knowledge. "What makes you ask that?"

"Because your name was carved in the cave's wall. Deeply, as if someone spent a lot of time on it. And Athena is not a common name."

Athena considered for a second just lying to her daughter, but she knew that Ariel was astute, and by not immediately dismissing the notion, she had already confirmed it. Though she feared any possibly repercussions, she did always wish to share her stories with her daughters, and, well, now, she was given a chance.

"Mom?"

Athena shook herself out of her train of thought. "Ariel, if I tell you something, a fantastical, fantastical something, will you promise to keep it secret? I didn't want any of you girls to know, but it seems that's no longer an option."

…

No!

Ursula swirled about her cavern, watching Athena and Ariel converse through her crystal ball. Athena could not reveal her secrets, Ariel did not need more information, more help, more anything! The two had to keep their lives as separated as possible, in order for Ursula's plan to have any bearing at all!

She had worked it out well in her head. A coup – solo this time. Jennings was useless before, but especially useless now that he was dead. She would need control of her two hybrid children in order to gain any sort of upper hand. She would use Athena as a bait to lure the king into negotiations, and use Cetus's raw, nearly uncontrollable force, in order to destroy him. Her children formed their own opposites, and they gave Ursula everything she needed.

If only they could be joined. If only she could lure Athena back.

And with Ariel as bait, just that could be done.

But should too much be shared, should too much be given between mother and daughter, all of Ursula's best-laid plans could be lost, and who knows what would become of her then? Ursula found herself writing, grimacing, and becoming more and more enraged at this little wannabe-mermaid.

…

"My name is carved in there, and I know it, because I'm the one who put it there." Athena began.

"You've been here before? You never mentioned knowing the family here – I swore you said you were going to meet them in person for the first time once you crossed over to arrange my marriage?" Ariel furrowed her brow, scooting her knees to meet her chest.

Athena shrugged a little. "This is a complicated and confusing part of my past. We had wanted to tell you girls, Triton and I, I promise that we did. But, sometimes you keep a secret so long that it becomes a personal part of yourself, and it spirals into something so large you couldn't bear to share it, for all it may ruin or take from you."

Athena continued. "I've not only been here before, I grew up here. In that very cave."

Ariel's mind raced, and from her mother's slight chuckle, she knew it showed on her face. _She grew up here? In a cave? What more didn't she know? If this was the starting point, then what more was she to learn?_

"I don't know how I got there, or why that cave was selected, but I don't have any memories before it. I didn't leave a lot at first, because there was so much outside, and I had no idea what to do with it. Sometimes, an octopus-woman would come, and she took care of me, giving me food and making sure I was clean. The older I got, the less she came."

Although Ariel had no way of knowing that her mother was talking about her own Ursula, Ariel couldn't stop her mind from jumping to the idea. After all, how many octopus-women could there be? Enough to make this only a coincidence?

"I would make small crafts, and I carved my name into the wall. It took longer than you might think." Athena laughed at this memory, as if it was a common commiseration she could share with her daughter. "And, when I was older, I think nine, I discovered something fantastical about myself. I was trying to walk the thin edge of the cave – right by the pool of water that rushes in. I tripped and fell in, and when I took a gasping breath, I didn't suffer for it. My hips cooled suddenly, and I found I was able to breath underwater."

Ariel audibly gasped. No! Had her mother made the same deal as her? Was she staring down a ticking clock as well? Was she putting this off for the same reasons? How could she be in a similar situation as Ariel – let alone the same one!? Ariel's own gills rested almost inconspicuously on her hips – they became more prominent when she fully transformed into a mermaid, but were otherwise the very same. Ariel understood the cool sensation of water over gills, she understood the startle the first time it happened. She knew exactly what her mother was saying, because she felt the very same way!

Misinterpreting (for how could she correctly interpret?) her daughter's surprise, Athena leaned forward to soothe her. "I know, it seems unbelievable-"

"No! I believe you." Ariel swore. "It's just-" she cut herself off. Could she really tell her mother of the same bargain? What if Ariel was just getting herself all mixed up? She didn't have all the information yet, and couldn't afford to get ahead of herself. She had made that mistake enough in her life.

"What is it, dear?"

"Nothing." Ariel lied. "I just believe you."

Athena nodded slowly, but pressed on through her story. "I experimented with this discovery, as I'm sure you can sympathize, and that's, actually, how I met your father. I was swimming a little farther that I usually did, and I went under for a little longer than a human really should be able to, and when I surfaced, he had been watching, amazed at my lung capacity."

Ariel giggled a little at this.

"I didn't tell him at first, because how could I break that sort of news to someone, right off the bat?"

Ariel nodded vigorously. Exactly.

"He was visiting the royals here – Eric's father and he were good friends, that's part of the reason why we wanted you to marry Eric. David had something he couldn't miss, and that sent Triton exploring down the beach, and to find me. We got to know each other very well over the course of the summer he stayed with the royal family, and at the end of the summer, he asked me to come back and live in the palace with her. We courted, fell in love, I worked up the courage to share my secret, and we eventually married."

"Wow." Ariel said, because that's all she could bring herself to say. She was overwhelmed in the way that a swaddled baby is finding solace in but one thing, and actively trying to process all else. Ariel had never felt closer to her mother than she did at this one moment, and were she wiser, she may have indulged her mother with her own secret.

"I've never told anything this, save your father." Athena said softly. "And I will tell your sisters, one day. Until then, I'd appreciate it if you kept this between us."

"Of course, mother." Ariel sprung forward to hug her mom. "If I can do anything, I can keep a secret."

…

Ariel's mother left shortly thereafter. They made lighter conversation, to check that everything was indeed all right and fine, and check up on each other. Athena insisted that Ariel 'get some rest', but Ariel knew that would be the very last thing she could possibly do.

How much, exactly, did Ursula know? The similarities were too great in her affliction and her mother's for it to be purely coincidental. Ariel knew that she had to go demand answers from Ursula, and she needed them now. No matter what had come of her this evening, she had to get answers, and do so as quickly as possible. She ached getting out of bed, but she knew any injuries incurred would only hurt more tomorrow, so she had to take chances while she still had the ability. Ariel snuck down to the kitchen where she grabbed a knife, and headed on down to the beach to seek out Ursula, and get her answers.

 **Review, please!**


	18. Chapter 18

Ariel felt pain waver up through her thighs and rest in her hips, just under her gills. Every step hurt, like walking on broken glass. She clutched the knife tighter, trying to transfer some of the pain over, but any effect was purely psychosomatic. She trekked out far enough where she knew she wouldn't be spotted by anyone who wasn't directly looking for her.

Wading out into the water, she felt a sense of unease that had never before accompanied water. Before, she was always at home here, now, she felt like a fish out of water. She strode out until the water was mid-thigh, and decided that this would be deep enough for her to face Ursula face-to-face.

Three tears, three drops of blood.

Ariel struck the knife quickly across the back of her arm, a quick whimper escaping. She tipped her arm over, allowing the three drops of blood to fall. The pain brought tears to her eyes, and she let three of them drop, and dilute the saltwater.

She waited.

She waited.

She wondered in Ursula would come.

She did.

Rising out of the seawater, Ursula emerged in full form, moonlight tracing the water droplets than ran off her skin. "Darling," she began, almost sarcastically. "What is it? What do you _need_?"

Ariel felt a surge of bravery, and acted on it. "I need answers." She said firmly, holding up the knife.

"And what, you're planning to use that if you don't get them?" Ursula scoffed at the small knife. "Honey, please, decompress."

"N-no." Ariel pulled the knife back. "I forgot I was holding it. But I still need answers, and expect you to give them to me."

"Oh, you're making demands. Cute."

"How do you know my mother?"

Ursula felt a jolt at this question, but feigned innocence. "Excuse me?"

"Answer me! How do you know my mom? Did you make a deal with her too?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

"And I'm sure that I do! I know what you did – it had to be you! Why would you change her _and_ me? What exactly are you getting at?" Ariel took a step closer to her.

"I didn't do anything to Athena." Ursula snarled.

"See! You know her name. I know-"

"I lived right by your castle, Ariel. Stop trying to connect points that aren't there."

"But they are!" Ariel stepped closer. "I know you've done something to my mom, but I don't know why! She said an octopus woman used to visit her, and she has gills – in the same place as me! Tell me why!"

"I won't tell you a single thing." Ursula hissed haughtily, with her anger, she sent a wave at Ariel uncharacteristically higher than the rest, causing the young girl to stagger back and almost fall.

Ariel felt her heart shoot around in her chest, and she held the comb in her hair, trying to send back a far larger wave to knock Ursula down a notch. She tried and tried to summon one, but she just couldn't do it! She scrunched her nose and focused, trying to make the water even lap a little higher – just to prove that she had the ability to do it! Her focus was broken by Ursula's laugh, and Ariel had a deeper feeling of fear than ever before – even considering the events she had just gone through.

Ariel felt the hot flames of panic – and she could sense them in Ursula too. Both women were hotheaded, and feeling the pressure to further their own agendas. But Ariel knew an evil in Ursula she hadn't detected before. Once a kind, giving woman – a fairy godmother of sorts, Ursula had been revealed to her to store up her secrets, and bind them into her personality. Ursula stood before her now as a monument to her own fear, causing Ariel to grip the knife tighter, as if it a weapon instead of a tool.

"Ursula!" Ariel cried, holding the knife at attention again. "This is your last chance! Tell me everything – how did you meet my mother? What did you do to her? Why? What are you going to do to me?"

Ursula snarled at the teen, sending a wave to knock Ariel under the water. Ariel surfaced quickly, searching around for the knife that had been knocked out of her hand. Ariel rose to sore, shaky legs, and charged at Ursula, intent on beating the answers out of her.

She failed.

"I don't have to answer to the likes of you!" Ursula hissed, holding Ariel at length with her tentacles.

"Oh yes you do!" Ariel retorted. "I'm supreme ruler of the ocean – remember? And you're a part of it, which means you answer to me!"

"Don't be so overconfident, little half-breed." Ursula said quietly. "You don't have the power you think."

Ursula dove back into the waters and swam away, leaving Ariel standing waist-deep, shivering, and more disoriented than before.

…

No one else knew of Ariel's trip that night to see Ursula. A trip that now, seemed as if it had happened so long ago. Ariel had crept up the beach, into her room, changed into dry clothes, and by the time she presented herself to her family, she only looked a little roughed up, and all were exceedingly kind to her.

It had been months since that point, and Ariel had felt only mounting pressure, as she faced wedding preparations, deepening love, and the looming deadline of the day she would be taken to the sea. It was only a week away now, and Ariel found it hard to focus anymore. Her sisters would flood around her, she knew they were just trying to be supportive and help plan, but every time they asked for her opinion or approval she just wanted to scream! It was getting harder and harder to keep everything bottled up inside.

She was feeling so powerless – which was exactly how she wasn't supposed to feel! She was supreme ruler of the oceans, or, at least, so she thought.

Ariel had finally begun to reach the point where she had to let this fear and confusion out – she had to tell someone! But, she decided to ask the advice of someone who already knew: her dear friend, Scuttle.

He was napping and sunning himself in the early afternoon, and Ariel rapped on a piece of driftwood near him.

"WhoOOOooh-a!" Scuttle screeched as he rolled off his perch and promptly recovered, settling on a slightly lower piece of wood. "Ariel! You gave me a bit of a startle there!"

"Sorry!" Ariel muffled a giggle with her hand. "But Scuttle, I just had to talk to someone."

"Uh oh, what's going on? Lover boy is still treatin' you good, right?"

Ariel sat down on the beach to be eye level with him. "Of course, Eric is very sweet. This isn't about him."

"Whaddya mean?"

"It's about my deal with Ursula."

"Ooooh, that's a-comin' up real soon, ain't it?"

Ariel nodded, and sighed. "It seems like every day goes by faster. It doesn't help that I'm trying to plan a wedding – which we scheduled three days after my sixteenth birthday. I'll be gone by then, and I don't know how to break the news to everyone. I feel like, at this point, I waited too long, and no one will know what to do or how to forgive me. How could they? Even worse, I was so sure I'd be able to break the deal by now, but it seems like Ursula has somehow bound me to the deal, and kept all my gifted powers at the same time." She rested her chin on her knees, and a tear slipped down her cheek.

"There ole girl, it's not over yet!" Scuttle scooted closer to her. "What makes you say that she has all your power?"

"Well," Ariel wiped off her tears. "I tried to confront her, months ago, and the things she said…they terrified me. And the way she handled me was not the way you'd treat a supreme ruler of anything! It wasn't even the way you'd treat a person you sort of respected, or one who held any power over you. Scuttle, I wasn't sure if I was going to leave that confrontation in one piece! No matter what I tried to do, she seemed to have already beaten me."

"Oh no." Scuttle looked very worried. "That isn't good at all!"

"It gets worse." Ariel said softly, leaning in. "Scuttle, I think she overpowered me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that even though I'm the supreme ruler of the oceans, and even though she gave me that power, and even though I've controlled water and done everything before, I still couldn't do _anything_ around her!"

" **What**?"

"I tried so hard to knock her back, or stir up water, or do anything to put her back in her place – but nothing happened! She was still able to manipulate water, and use it against me, but she must've sapped or stopped or somehow altered my powers!"

"Well," Scuttle said. "I guess that means you aren't supreme ruler of the ocean anymore – are you?"

Ariel felt a sudden surge of hope. "Well, if she went back on her end of the bargain – that means I'm no longer obligated to mine!"

Scuttle processed this, and then fluttered up happily. "Well, hot dog! You and sailor boy can get married after all!"

Ariel leapt to her feet and spun, wrapping her arms around herself. "Oh, I'm so glad! Who would've thought it was so easy?"

"Check! Be sure!" Scuttle gestured to the ocean. "Try and become a mermaid again, summon a tsunami – something!"

Ariel vigorously ran to the water, hitching up her skirts. She checked to see if her hair comb was still in – it was – and then willed herself into a mer-form. She stood, with her two legs as far apart as they could comfortably be, and closed her eyes to feel the breeze and the sun and the brightening world around her, because, oh, everything was going to be fine at last and –

-she dropped, quite decidedly, into the sea, legs having given out in favor of a tail.

 **Review, please!**


	19. Chapter 19

Scuttle could see the grief on Ariel's face, but only she could feel how it seeped into her skin and consumed her. The girl touched her comb again, pushing it farther back in, and willed her legs back. She rose from the sea, for what would be her last few times doing so, and emerged, dress sopping wet, and tears rolling down her face.

"Oh, it's no use." Ariel choked. "Everything is just so messed up, I'm just done for." She slid back down onto the sand.

"Well, if you've already lost everything, then you might as well tell everyone." Scuttle leaned in closer. "It's a last-ditch shot, but maybe, I dunno, maybe they could somehow help."

"Oh, how?" Ariel sniffed.

Scuttle shrugged. "I've been a-puzzling, I swear that I have, but I'm just a seagull – and you've got six sisters, two moms, two dads, and a fiancé, all of whom may be surprised at what you're telling them, but they'll definitely want to help."

"I'm not even allowed to tell them."

"And Ursula wasn't allowed to overpower you. This is the fairer action don't you think?" Scuttle retorted.

Ariel sat there quietly for a moment, processing what was being laid out in front of her. She still so feared telling her loved ones. Were she in her right might, she would've absolutely trusted them to not abandon her, or scorn her, or do anything that wasn't supportive and kind. But Ariel was not in her right mind, she was very scared, very cornered, and not quite sixteen. Still, she had enough sense to know a good idea when she heard it.

"You're right." She said softly, eyes flicking up to meet Scuttle. "I'll tell them right now, before lunch, and we can all work on it. We'll figure this out Scuttle!"

"That's my girl!" Scuttle said proudly, flying up to a higher perch. "Be brave, get help, and everything will work out all right in the end!

…

Ariel ran to the castle as quickly as she could, hitching up her wet and heavy skirts. She burst through the doors and –

"Hey!" a deep voice laughed, hooking her arm and tugging her back.

"Eric!" she exclaimed happily.

"Come here, I've got something to show you."

Ariel wanted to tell him, right away, but she had to give him one last unspoiled moment, before she gathered the family together and overthrew their lives. "What is it?" she asked.

"Trust me." He smiled back at her.

She felt herself melting as he took her hand and they glided across the ballroom floor to a new wing of the house. Ariel had no idea what was coming, but felt comfortable that Eric wouldn't take her anywhere she shouldn't be.

He opened familiar ornate doors, and Ariel found herself puzzled. The room was exactly as she remembered: small and predominately blue, with lots of light streaming in through the windows, and a few chairs set up around tables.

"Eric, it's lovely, but I've been here dozens of times!" she laughed. Her eyes flicked up to him. "Mostly with you, as I recall!"

"Yeah, well, it's the first place I thought of."

Ariel was still puzzled. "Then what do you have to show me?"

Eric gave her a coy smile before pulling her in for a kiss. "Nothing in particular, I had just missed having you alone."

Ariel blushed a little, both at his words and with a hot flash of shame. She had been very caught up in both breaking the spell and planning her wedding, and hadn't really had time to spend alone with Eric. She smiled up at him. "I have missed you." She said sincerely.

"Me too." He tugged her over to a window seat and pulled her tightly to him. "I know you're stressed with planning the wedding, and I just wanted to make sure you're relaxing a little bit." He shifted more of her weight onto him. "and, hopefully, relaxing more with _me_."

Ariel giggled softly and rested her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, I know I haven't always been present."

"You have a lot on your mind. Believe me, I understand, and won't fault you for it."

Ariel grinned, to herself mostly. "I love you."

"I love you, too. And, just think, after we've been married, we can do this every day, for the rest of our lives, if we want to."

Ariel felt as if she had been violently shoved, back into a reality she had spent months trying to escape. As of right now, she didn't have a rest of her life to plan with Eric. Their days were not only numbered, they were in single digits. But Ariel knew that she loved how he spoke and how he treated her, she knew that she loved his kingdom and the lands around it, she knew that after a lifetime of feeling misplaced or overstepped, she had found a home; she was in her element.

She didn't want to tell Eric. She didn't want to hurt anyone. But she knew, that if she was even to have a chance at a lifetime of moments like this, she needed all the help she could get, all the brainpower she could muster. And, if nothing else, Eric and her family deserved an explanation. The contract was already broken, she was now just a prisoner held captive by a sea witch. And, boy, did she want out.

"Eric, I have to tell you something. Important."

…

Ursula did not feel the need to tune into her crystal ball anymore, as she so often had before. It glowed faintly, maybe six feet away from her resting form, waiting for her to wave her hands over it and bring to life a scene of Ariel, whatever she may be doing.

But no, her plan was going so perfectly, and all the cards were in her hand.

Ariel would be lured to the ocean on her sixteenth birthday. None of her family would know, and the girl would have no choice by to touch the water and permanently become a mermaid. Ursula had already broken the contract, and she knew that, so as far as she was concerned, that only meant she was under no obligation to allow Ariel to keep her powers.

Ariel, however, had not relinquished her comb, seemingly adamant on keeping whatever bits of power Ursula would let her have…for now. Dumb girl, unable to see how she was being manipulated, unable to see that she would've never stood a chance against Ursula anyway. Ariel would still come to the sea on her sixteenth birthday, and though Ursula may not have had a legal right to suck the mermaid down to the depths, why, she would do so anyway.

With the youngest princess gone, Ursula was confident a search party would spring up – not quite unlike the one seen several months ago. Once they had worked themselves up, and worked themselves down to the beach, Ursula would appear with her captured pawn, and present a deal.

If Athena would give herself up, Ariel could be returned to her family. Ursula had been watching Athena for longer than she watched Ariel, and she knew that Athena would willingly and happily give herself up. After that, Ursula would have both Cetus and Athena, and both her children would be returned to her. Ursula held control over Cetus, and had the malformed boy's unwavering loyalty. Athena knew that Ursula would not hesitate to kidnap or kill another daughter, and would be able to bind her daughter to her will equally, through threat and blackmail.

Athena would be fixed into a proper mermaid – legs and fins are not altogether unchangeable, you know – as Ursula knew she should've done long, long ago. Able to then blend perfectly, in a way neither Ursula nor Cetus were able to, Athena would infiltrate the palace and make it easy for both Ursula and Cetus to storm the castle on their own, using brute force to gain the power Ursula felt was rightfully hers.

The day or recognition was coming, and for the first time in so many decades, Ursula knew she would sleep well.

 **Review, please!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Lmao I have pretty much the rest of the story written (I had several hours of free time) so updates will be quick! Like posting the second one today. AND I have another idea for a story, so I'll hopefully see y'all again soon!**

Ariel told him everything. Every last detail. From what she reckoned to be the very beginning. She told him about how she was always the odd sister out, how she hated being picked on, and being the youngest, and how she felt so awkward in her own skin. She told him how she had met Ursula on that fateful day, and how the fiend initially seemed so caring, and showed her such a fantastical world, that Ariel would've given anything to be there forever. She told him how she did just that, promising to turn back into a mermaid and marry Cetus, who later turned out to be a terrible beast.

Eric became especially uncomfortable at this part, but Ariel was relieved that he only seemed to hold her closer, instead of becoming enraged that she was already, technically, promised to another. Eric was already in disbelief, amazed that Ariel could have at one point felt so low that she felt her only option was to sink beneath the waves.

She told him exactly what powers she had, initially anyway. She told him how no one else knew besides the parties involved, and her seagull friend, Scuttle. She told him all the reasons why she didn't tell him earlier, and how sorry she was that everything got in the way.

"You don't have to apologize for that. For any of this. Really." Eric assured her, kissing her temple. "This is unbelievable, but I believe you. I'm sorry you felt this was your only option."

"But it's not over." Ariel sniffed. "Initially, I was supposed to willingly go to the sea on my sixteenth birthday."

Eric stiffened. That was days away. He was now living in a world where he could potentially have only a few days left with the love of his life.

"And I don't want to anymore!" she rotated to face him completely, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Eric, when I first came here, I would've done anything to leave. I just wanted to escape my family and my life and everything that I thought wasn't going my way, and go to the way place that I knew I could be happy. And if this was just a favor from the sea witch, then I would just decline. I don't want to leave. I want to stay where I belong, here, on land, with my family and friends, and _you_."

Eric pulled her as close as she could be, and rested his chin on top of her head. "I want that too." He pulled back to speak to her again. "Can't you forgo your powers? Tell her you'll give up all control of the sea, but you don't have to go be a mermaid, and…marry Cetus."

Ariel shook her head sadly. "I tried that. And worse, she's already broken our contract. I don't think there are even rules anymore. She's been steadily taking my powers. I can still use them, but only if it doesn't inconvenience her. I can't use them against her, or in my favor. And I know if I tried to talk her out of it on the day, then she's just overpower me."

"We could take you inland, as far from the sea as you could be!" Eric suggested.

"She'd find me – I know she would." Ariel sighed. "Besides, I don't want a life away from the ocean. I don't feel the same way about it as I did when I was younger, but it's still a part of me, and I don't want to stay hidden and cooped up and hope she doesn't send someone after me, or worse, come get me herself."

"We've got to stop her." Eric said definitively.

"The only way to stop her is to get rid of her completely."

There was a pause, a lull, as both lovers pondered all possible meaning of those words. Neither was sure they wanted to be the first one to say it aloud, but both their minds went to the same place.

"We've got to kill her."

…

After their talk, Ariel felt a great sense of relief. Her mind felt freer knowing that her burden was shared by more than just her own soul. That, even if the most miserable failure was unavoidable, at least she had done absolutely everything she could. At least Eric, and her family, would have an explanation. At least she wouldn't disappear into the seas like a ghost.

If only her future was any steadier for this progress. Ursula was still at large, and with all the cards. Ariel knew this, but she tried her very best to not dwell on it, for she knew that once she accepted this fact as so, it would be all she would dwell on. But no, this couldn't be it for her. There had to be another option – she and Eric had come so far! There was so much left in life for her to live; resigning to the sea would be a terrible purgatory in which she knew she would never be fully satisfied.

What if things did go wrong? What if she did have to become a mermaid, and spend the rest of her days with terrible Cetus? She would be miserable, yes, that much was easy enough to know. But, perhaps, she could visit Eric. Nightly, when all others had gone to sleep. A mermaid and a human weren't much of a pair, but she staked that out as the worst case scenario.

Of course, she had no way of knowing what Ursula had planned was actually far worse. Ariel was seeing abysses where Ursula had built tunnels, and the sea witch had only plans to funnel the young girl from misery to misery, tormenting her and twisting her into a perfect pawn, and then going after her family.

Ariel glanced up at Eric, who seemed to be very pensive in thought as well. "Eric, what are you thinking?" she asked, softly.

"We have to tell your family."

…

At the same time Ariel's mind was racing, Eric's was as well. He had waited eighteen years in order to meet Ariel, and after months of chasing and dancing around each other, they were finally at a mutually happy and healthy place. They loved each other. They were going to get married.

Eric had already been thinking of forevers with her. Of what they'd be like as a married couple, as rulers, as parents, as best friends who were never apart for too long. He had been craving this sort of romantic relationship for some time now, and just when it was getting fulfilled, he was in danger of losing her.

And that couldn't happen.

They had to kill Ursula, but Eric wasn't exactly sure how that was going to happen. His best idea so far was to wait until she presented herself on Ariel's birthday, and then, oh, he didn't know, stab her? Shoot her? Do something to remove her from the face of this earth. But Eric was also in no way comfortable with using the love of his life as bait, especially bait in order to lure a vindictive and scheming octopus woman, who had made it very clear she'd do anything to advance her own vendetta, whatever that may be.

They didn't have much up against this villain, but Eric wasn't willing to let any possible advantage or aid be lost, and he was confident Ariel felt the same way. They had to involve all of her loved ones, and plan strategically.

"Eric, what are you thinking?"

Eric was shaken out of planning by his fiancé's voice, and he pulled her in closer. "We have to tell your family."

…

Which, they did.

It was not easy for Ariel, as she both wanted to be truthful and not hurt her family by telling them the way they had made her feel. She would've jumped at the chance for a bit of emotional revenge after any and every little fight or criticism, but she was on better terms now, and she felt as if she would ruin any potential, and of these budding relationships by talking about how sad she was, how alone.

Eric cut in at parts, when Ariel began to waver and clearly needed a few minutes to recompose herself. Together, they got through the whole story, and the family fell over themselves trying to apologize, ask questions, fix what they could fix, in what little time they had.

There were tears and promises made, the sincerity of neither was doubted, but the family very quickly had to turn back and face the biggest problem at hand; what was to be done about Ursula? The whole family was very adamant that Ariel could not be forced to live this terrible life, for a rash mistake. Not under these circumstances, not under any circumstances.

But they were also very aware that Ursula would not be talked out of the deal. They knew they had to fight.

So they planned, all of them, tossing around ideas – some probable, some fantastical. Everyone said anything that was on their mind, lest it could somehow help, or maybe trigger a better idea in another's mind.

They talked into the wee hours of the morning, and eventually formed what they figured to be the best possible plan. Ariel was still very uneasy, but she knew that she was not in any sort of advantageous position, and that the plan formed was perhaps her only shot to living her best life. Not even that, but any life worth living to her.

Everyone retreated to their bedrooms, and Ariel changed quickly, brushing through her hair without even really thinking of what she was doing. What if this really was it for her? Could these be her last possible days? She –

She never got to finish her thought, as she heard two quick raps on her bedroom door.

"Yes? Come in."

The door opened, and Eric entered, quietly shutting it behind him.

"Eric?" she asked, confused. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, my future wife is being threatened by a giant octopus, so I guess that's one thing."

Ariel laughed a little, in spite of the situation as a whole. "Yeah, funny how that is."

"Ariel, if these are my last days with you-"

"They aren't." Ariel had no way of knowing the truth, and for all she knew, she was lying to him right now.

"But if they are, then I don't want to spend a minute apart." Eric took her hands and tugged her closer. "I've been sitting in my room, wondering whether or not the sea witch would come early, or if something would happen, and I can't live like that."

"Eric-"

He wove his fingers in between hers. "Please, let me stay with your tonight."

Ariel blushed a little at the suggestion.

"Do you want me to?" Eric asked.

"I do."

And they spent every night together until the morning of Ariel's sixteenth birthday, where the pair woke with nerves as tangled as their limbs, knowing that this could potentially be the end of everything they had grown to treasure.

 **Review, please!**


	21. Chapter 21

Eric snuck back to his room before anyone would see him, as he had gotten quite accustomed to doing. He changed back into day clothes, and moved to meet everyone in the grand ballroom, as they had agreed upon before. The sun had only just risen – a few looked as if they hadn't slept really, anyway. No one knew when Ursula was coming, and there was still a lingering hope that maybe she wouldn't come at all, that maybe something freakish had happened to her, and she was dead or trapped or otherwise incapable of causing any harm to Ariel.

"Hey." Ariel called out to him as he exited.

He turned around to see her. Her face looked gaunt, as if she had turned through 100 sleepless nights. She had wrapped her arms around herself, and her face was almost expressionless. It was like the life had already been sucked out of her.

"Ariel." Eric breathed, drawing her closer and kissing the top of her head. "This is going to work, I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Ariel said pessimistically. "None of us know what's going to happen. What if one of you gets hurt – or worse! – because of me? If anything goes wrong, it'll be my fault."

"No, it'll be Ursula's fault. She's the one who manipulated you." Eric said firmly. "Ariel, any of us would give anything for you. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't try."

Ariel smiled a little at the sincerity of his words. "Promise me you'll all be careful?"

"Me?" Eric snorted. "Ariel, despite everything, you still have the most dangerous role in this."

"As I should!"

"Well, I don't like it."

"Well," Ariel stood up straighter. "I caused this. I can take as much responsibility as possible."

Eric sighed, determined not to squabble on what very well may be their last day. He kissed her softly, quickly. "Let's go to your family."

Ariel nodded wordlessly, and the pair entered the meeting spot, where everyone was dressed as lightly as possible.

"Everyone knows what to do, right?" King Triton called out.

Most nodded: bravely, solemnly, wordlessly. It was a day of reckoning, a terrifying day, a day of death, and none were entirely sure they'd make it out alive. They were confident of course, and they were willing, but if death could be avoided, then that would of course be preferable.

The plan was not a complex one. The family would be appropriately armed and spread out along the beach and in the water. Athena insisted on being out in the water, as did Eric, but everyone else chose randomly. Ariel would wait, roughly in the center of it all. Not closely enough for a tide or wave to accidently hit her, but close enough that Ursula would know she was there. And come and get her.

She would be quickly bombarded by anyone who thought they had a clear shot, and they had been practicing for the short time this plan had been in action – every day! It was not enough time to be perfect shots, or even very good, but it had to be enough, for it was all they had.

The day was bleak, with grey skies that looked like they could open up and pour at any time. There was a heavy wind that would be a pain to navigate against, but they had no choice but to bear it. The waves aggressively lapped at the shore, and Ariel stood as far back as reasonably possible, so fearful of the accidental drop of seawater that would make this all for naught. Ships were boarded and pushed out to sea, and now, all that was left, was to wait.

…

Attina and Artista were on one of the boats. A bit of a larger one, they were confident in their ability to cover a lot of ground. Both had vague knowledge of sailing, but brushed up and picked up on it quickly, with help from both Eric and Ariel. Both were clever and brave girls, besides, and knew they could keep their heads no matter the situation. Or, at least, so they hoped.

They navigated the boat out to their assigned point, and sat down to wait for any sort of disturbance, a little unnerved by the pile of weapons next to them. Guns they had only just learned to shoot, harpoons they had fired once. They were cleaned, loaded, handed off, and hopefully enough. Neither girl wanted to imagine a very possible scenario where they weren't.

"Attina?" Artista said meekly.

"Yeah?"

"What if this doesn't-"

"Don't say it, Artista." Attina shuttered. "Please."

"But-"

"Later, Artista."

"I'm scared."

Attina flicked her eyes over to her sister, reaching for her hands. "Me too."

…

Ariel stood on the beach, her little white shoes digging into the sand. She traced patterns with the tip of her shoe, and she would've given just about anything to keep doing this for the rest of the day, wait and wait, and find that someone Ursula had already died, or somehow Ariel had broken the spell.

She had tucked her comb into her hair, just as she had done every day since the deal. She doubted Ursula would let her have any sort of advantage, but maybe she still had claim to some sort of powers, maybe she'd be able to do something quickly before Ursula could overpower her. Ariel's family had given their all to preparing, and they were willing to do anything for her. Ariel could not live with herself if she didn't do the same.

Everyone was relatively hidden, and Ariel could only see the boats bobbing on the waves. Two of her sisters took the largest boat, her father had another, and Eric was farthest back, by a gathering of rocks. She couldn't yell out to him, but she noticed how he bobbed out closer to the rocks, and she wanted him to steer away, to hit nothing.

She wished they were all inside, safe. But she knew if she faced this alone, she didn't stand a chance. So she faced the ocean with her family behind, to the sides, and in front of her. And, despite all circumstance, Ariel felt safe.

…

Triton's ship was a far smaller boat, one that could be navigated by one person easily. He found himself wishing he had bundled up more, as the wind caught at his shift shirt and pierced through to his skin. But he knew why he didn't – and why he pushed his daughters' coats off their shoulders. If one of them were to be cast into the water, extra confounding layers could be the difference between life and death. He would not bring death to his family for the sake of carelessness, and took it upon himself to check every possible outcome.

Which led to him considering things he wished never had to enter his mind. What if something did happen to his family? What if Ariel was dragged beneath the sea and forced to remain there, because one of them wasn't quick enough, strong enough? What if one of his daughters hurt themselves, as for all their smarts, they still had only been armed a few days prior? What everything was ruined and lost, for the sake of a lot of confusion and hurt and everything that went wrong during that terrible deal?

Triton tried to push these thoughts out of his head as soon as they entered. But every over-enthusiastic lap of the sea, every meaningless cry of a bird, sprang him to attention, and the thoughts poured back, for he had so much to lose.

…

Was it her fault? Was it anyone's?

Athena couldn't help but shift blame to herself, just as much as she couldn't help but think about all the steps that had brought her family and her practically-family out to the beach, fully armed and prepped to fight.

Of course she knew Ariel was having trouble, of course she knew her daughter was angsty and moody and sad. She knew this because her six _other_ daughters had all had the same phase. At different years, in different ways, and not for nearly as long, but they had had a time period where their frustration and growing realization of the world left them not really wanting to be a part of it. She figured Ariel's phase would pass in time, as the others had, without consequence, as the others had.

But Ariel was not her sisters, and she had done what Ariel was prone to do. She took action, no matters the costs, and went to what she perceived to be the best offer. She was wrong, so wrong, but she was young and foolish, prodding Athena to dwell on the idea that if she had maybe helped her daughter move through those feelings instead of waiting for her to come through them, they could all be inside on this blustery day, planning a wedding and enjoying each other's' company.

…

Eric could feel his heart in his chest, his stomach, and in the pounding of his head, and he wondered if his love had grown so great it simply consumed every part of him in this unnerving way. Of course, everything that could be done in such a short period of time had been done, and everyone had thrown their all into it, learning as quickly as possible, planning and thinking of every possible scenario. They were not prepared to fight a supernatural sea witch, no one could be prepared to ever do so, but they were as prepared as they could possibly be, and Eric felt that they had a fighting chance.

He really, really hoped so, anyway.

Eric thought of no other outcomes besides shooting the sea witch as soon as she emerged from the sea, voiding the entirety of the contract and winning. Everyone would gather back on the beach, and things could go back to the way they were supposed to be. He found himself pacing and bouncing nervously, half-wishing Ursula would just _show up_ already, so this could be over.

Eric knew he would kill her, just as assuredly as he knew he would marry Ariel in three days' time. There was not a single sea monster that could stand in his way.

Unfortunately for Eric, there was not just a single sea monster, there were two.

…

The winds picked up suddenly, exponentially, and everyone felt a pang in their stomach. The waves got choppier, and those on boats sprung to their feet, grabbing and cocking weapons. This was time, it had to be.

A dark, reddish tentacle emerged from the water, and it was met with a hail of gunfire from the boats, predominately from Triton. The tentacle was hit, and a small trail of blood was left behind as it snuck closer to the beach. Attina got off a few shots, but she missed, her nerves seizing hold of her. Why hadn't she learned to shoot sooner?

The thing disappeared, but the family knew that it was here. Ariel stood on the beach, scanning and watching for it. There was silence. The waves disguised any small movements.

Then with a roar that struck them through their ribcages, a terrible monster sprung up from the waves, batting Adella off her perch and into the water. She screamed and fell, shooting at it, and hitting its foot. It roared again, and encountered more gunfire. Everyone assumed this was the big battle, everyone assumed this was the terrible Ursula.

But Ariel knew it was Cetus.

He pushed towards her quickly, stirring up great waves and knocking the boat back. He picked up Ariel above his head, and she screamed. He was going to drop her into the water! She was going to get shot! He was going to throw her! She was going to _die_!

" **Cease fire**!" a voice, Ariel wasn't sure whose, yelled.

Ariel was wrong that she would get shot, but she was right about one thing. Cetus did throw her.

She waved her arms, scrambling for something, anything to hold onto. But she was flying through air, not high enough to snag a cloud, not low enough to hit a wave. She closed her eyes and braced herself. This was it. As soon as she hit the water she would-

"Ow!" she cried out. She _hadn't_ hit water, but something much harder. She landed on a pile of boulders, nearby Eric. She felt a shooting pain in her side, and wished she knew how to tell if she had broken a bone or not, because she would've believed that she had. But now was not the time for healing or treating, she just needed to stay alive. Everything else would be fixed or coped with.

She was a little disoriented from the impact, but she sat up, drawing her legs into herself in order to avoid any accidental waves, and began to swivel her head around, looking for her family, and seeing exactly where she was.

Eric was at the bow of his ship, as close as he could possibly be to her. He held out a hand, and motioned as if he was going to come get her, but she vigorously shook her head no, and forcefully motioned for him to stay back, stay away.

This wasn't over.

…

Cetus began swimming back over to Ariel, bellowing and crying towards her. As he rose up to his full height, be felt a sudden onslaught of shots, from Eric, Triton, Attina, and Artista. He turned and roared at them, staggering back as the shots continued. Distracted from his mission, he raced towards the boats, stirring up great waves. He passed Eric and Triton who continued to – successfully – shoot at him, and went for the largest (and what he assumed was thus most dangerous) ship, tipping it over, and spilling is contents into the water.

The families cried out for Attina and Artista, rushing to the edges of their ships and looking for their daughters. Cetus struck the ship again and again, pounding holes into it and sinking it quickly. It was drawn down, stern first, and Cetus used his tentacles to strike off bits of the ship.

The monster roared again to mark his kill, swirling up the water in a great fury.

Everyone emerged from their hiding places, calling out for the girls, praying that they someone may have made it through that, that they perhaps had jumped ship before the boat flipped. They hadn't.

After the boat sank, it fortunately did reveal the two girls, clutching to wreckage, clearly beaten and bruised, but alive. They had clung to the boat as long as possible, and were thankful to have been on a simple ship, without a lot to get caught u on.

"They're alive!" Triton cupped his hands and called out to his wife. Triton began to maneuver his boat closer to get them, unfortunately diverting forces from a Cetus who began to charge back at Ariel.

Eric moved to shoot, but gasped as he realized he had emptied his gun.

"We got em!"

Attina and Artista were supporting one heavy harpoon gun together, leaning across a curved piece of wreckage, and fired it at the beast, striking his heart, and killing him.

There were loud cheers as he sank and screamed, everyone thinking that it was over, and that they were find. Eric once again moved to grab Ariel from the rocks, but she waved her hands no, again.

Confused, Eric called out "What's wrong."

She yelled back, loud enough for everyone to hear. "That wasn't Ursula. That was Cetus. This isn't over."

Ariel was unfortunately correct, and a powerful storm began moving in, signaling the arrival of another more powerful beast. She clutched to the rock, dipping her pounding head town. Triton pulled his two weary daughters onto his ship, where Attina promptly passed out. Those on the beach braced themselves, nerves setting in. Eric moved to load his weaponry, scanning the sea for any sort of extra disturbance.

But would it be enough?

 **Review, please!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Well, this is the last ~plotty~ chapter of Seafaring Folks! This story ended up being a lot longer than I thought it was going to be, but I enjoyed writing it, and I hope you enjoyed reading it! Thanks to everyone who took time to review or send me messages, I can't stress how much it means to know that people like my story enough to interact with it. Additionally, I'd like to give a special shoutout to Axantur and The BritCrit, who not only reviewed every chapter, but did so with incredible depth, and with both encouragement and constructive criticism. You guys are wonderful, keep doing what you're doing! I'll probably give all y'all an epilogue or a few that are a bit fluffier, and nicer to end a story on. Let me know in the reviews if there's anything you especially want to see!**

The family was wounded, and although all were alive and presumed to recover, Attina and Artista were completely out of commission, and Triton was torn between trying to protect his youngest daughter, and care for his oldest. He was attempting to do both at the same time, but he knew this could only be managed for so long, and so well. The girls' boat was ruined and sunk, leaving essentially Eric to guard the seas.

Eric looked nervously at what he had left. He knew about Cetus, but he hadn't planned to fight him! He hadn't saved a lot of ammo, more focused on obliterating the creature, and had the loaded gun he was holding, a pocketful of ammo, and a harpoon left. And he knew Ursula would put up more of a fight that Cetus. He cursed himself for this oversight, and prayed this would somehow work out. That Ursula would be close enough to land for her to catch gunfire from anyone in the shallows or the beach.

With a great clap of thunder, the winds began to whistle, and Ursula emerged from the sea, furious. " ** _You have killed my son, and now you will pay_**!" she roared, sending waves at the beach, swiping people off their feet and knocking them to shore.

She was overridden by her own emotion, her own anger. She swung her arms around, summoning waves and winds and overwhelming everyone, including herself. Ursula hadn't planned to handle Ariel's capture this way, but her plans didn't mean much now, did they? All she knew was that this family had to suffer, especially their littlest daughter. Their little mermaid.

The girls spluttered up water, trying to hold onto their weapons. All were perched out in the shallows, or, at least, what was once the shallows. Now they couldn't see clearly, nothing but water, water, water! As soon as they scrambled to their feet, they were knocked down again, scraping against sand and rocks and shells. Dresses were torn, hair was thrown over their faces. They never thought they could drown in a foot and a half of water, but it seemed very plausible now.

David, Lillian, and Athena were rooted on the beach, and began shooting, striking Ursula often, but not enough. Athena heard one of her daughters scream, and stopped shooting to scan the beach. All but Alana had been knocked down. They were soaked and messed and most were visibly bleeding. But as surely as they were scared, they were fighting. For their family, for themselves, for Ariel. For what they knew was right.

"Go, get them!" Lillian encouraged, waving Athena over to her daughters.

Athena ran, gathering her daughters and pulling them out of the water. They were wet and terrified, with voices wavering and teeth chattering, but they were all alive and standing, and still willing to fight to protect their baby sister. They lost their shoes, but still ran across the jagged shoreline, cutting their feet on shell bits and rocks, to get closer to the terrifying sea witch, in hopes of doing her in permanently.

Athena instructed them to stay safe, but none of them agreed to do so, working hard to dump water out of their weapons and fire them again at the sea witch that was threatening their family. There would be time later to examine wounds, and the girls did not notice their cuts or their bruises, even if they did spot them in their periphery. The girls were scared, scared for Ariel, scared for each other, scared for themselves. And that made them brave.

Athena glanced up at Ursula, who, though still seething, seemed to have finally had enough of tormenting the beach defense. Athena felt a weight drop into her stomach, as a shadow of a memory returned to her suddenly, and she had thoughts of her childhood she couldn't quite place, and refused to acknowledge.

…

Eric fired at Ursula too, hoping that one magic bullet would strike her just right, causing her to fall into the sea and be lost to it. But it appeared he had no such luck, as his last bullet struck her shoulder, and she shrugged it off, as if it was nothing but a bee sting.

He was out of bullets, and he angrily threw the gun onto the deck. She was too far from him to fight, he had nothing left to give, and his fiancé's fate was entirely out of his hands.

She was moving towards him now, towards Ariel. Eric's mind raced and he tried to calm himself and think tactically. He was not normally a hot-headed man, and now was not the time to start. But he couldn't help it! He _had_ to protect Ariel, more than anything else. He looked to her, and she seemed to be monitoring the situation as best she could, balled up on the rock. He could tell she wanted to help, but all she could do was really focus on not dying. She turned her head far to the left, looking out to the horizon, and Eric saw the gash on her head, from where she must've knocked against the rock. He felt his stomach knot, and wondered if it was a new hit, or an old wound reopening.

There was almost nothing left. The beachgoers were firing with no abandon, and would clearly run out of artillery soon. One ship had already been sunk, and Triton had the split duty of guarding two shaken daughters, and protecting his youngest. And if one drop of seawater touched Ariel, be it from Ursula or a natural wave, all would be lost. Ursula would have her, and Eric knew what she would do next.

For the first time since he learned of the news, Eric had to fully consider the possibility that Ariel may die.

And that thought killed him too.

…

Ursula knew her plan had been ruined. Years of scheming to get her daughter back, her power back, and now they were wasted! With Cetus dead, she lost the brute force she needed for a coop. It would take years to build up that kind of following, though it was not impossible. Right now, she needed to focus on getting Ariel, getting Athena, and making those who had wronged her _pay_.

She began waving her hands, forming a great storm that only she had the ability to control. She knew she was still being shot at, as surely as she knew they were wasting their time. Most of the beach fire missed her, and bullets were not large enough to do much more than wound her. Enough would take her out, yes, but Ursula didn't believe for a second that she would be hit enough in order for that to happen.

She could make them suffer, but Ursula could not afford to kill anyone in this setting, no.

She paused.

Correction: she could not afford to kill anyone important.

She needed Ariel alive, and Athena, she knew, would give herself up so willingly, in order to save her precious daughter. So she directed all of her power and fury at Ariel, funneling the ocean around her in a feat of great strength, terrifying all who watched. The water wrapped itself around the boulders, funneling up and around Ariel, whipping with such great speed that all who saw thought it would break any second, consuming and changing her. Everyone knew that all could be lost in a second, and that everything they did to defeat Cetus would've meant nothing. They also knew Ursula had full control of the water, and if she wasn't killed soon, Ariel would be doomed.

They could see only the silhouette of Ariel, as she rose, sank and wrapped her arms around herself, as if she was waiting for her fate. It would come, when Ursula directed it to. She wanted to drag out pain for this family, make them thing that Ariel even had a chance of escaping unscathed. Ariel's fate was sealed, as was Athena's, and she wanted to make sure that the family knew that.

After she trapped Ariel in a funnel of water, she silenced the rest of ocean. It was eerily quiet, as if everything and everyone had suddenly died or vanished. All focus was drawn to Ariel, but Ursula felt it was time to redirect that.

"Sweetheart." Ursula looked at Athena now, smiling suddenly, unnerving all those who saw.

Athena held an empty gun, in the ocean up past her hips, gaping up at the sea witch. "Excuse me?"

"I will make you a deal." Ursula said, laughing cruelly, already knowing the answer. "But perhaps you'd like some information first."

Athena wavered, trying to stand her ground but so completely consumed with fear that she wouldn't have been surprised if the ocean opened her up and swallowed her whole. In fact, she might've been grateful.

"In fact!" Ursula's voice boomed, heard by those on the ships and those on the beaches. "Maybe you'd _all_ like to know!"

With a flick of her wrist, Ursula summoned up another storm, encapsulating Athena and dragging her beneath the waves.

Screams pierced the air, daughters crying for their mother, Triton yelling for his wife. No one knew what to do, how to help. They couldn't even see her! Alana burst into sobs, sinking down to her knees, unable to support weight any longer.

Triton, two of his daughters still in his care, gripped the edge of the boat, scanning for his wife, looking for a place to jump in, to help. They couldn't see her!

"Give me back my wife!" Triton yelled, shooting at Ursula.

The daughters ran into the water, fighting against the waves and trying to get as close as they could to the spot where she disappeared. It had been minutes now, she was drowning! They couldn't see her!

"Oh, _relax_!" Ursula scoffed. "She's fine." With another flick, Athena was shot from the ocean and suspended in the air for a moment, just long enough to show everyone she was still breathing. Ursula turned to Athena. "Bet you haven't used those gills in a while, hm?"

Athena would've turned white if she wasn't already so from fear and cold. She landed in the water again, but was not forced down this time. Too weak to tread water, she floated on her back. "How-how did you -?" How could this monster possibly know such an intimate detail about her?

"Well, sweetie, _I put them there_." Ursula snickered. "I'm your **mother**."

There were no words found by a single person, there was no way for them to express how they felt about this revelation. None of the daughters, save for Ariel, had any idea about this aspect of their mother's past, and Athena remembered Ursula so vaguely, she had been able to replace her with better memories.

Athena had no reason to doubt the truth of this statement, but the notion that she had been sprung by such evil, that Ursula was out to kill her own granddaughter, was-

Though the conclusion was obvious, Athena did not have time to finish the thought, as she was plunged back into the icy, tumultuous seas, trying to stay alive and just breathe, and very grateful Triton had talked her out of wearing so many constricting layers.

"Well?" Ursula's voice boomed. "I will make a deal with her, with all of you. If I have Athena forever, as my prisoner and daughter, then you may keep Ariel."

There was silence, then a variety of cried met her.

"No, you will get neither!"

"You won't win this, Ursula!"

"You don't deserve either of them, and you won't win!"

Ursula chuckled, having expected this overconfident response. "But, alas, it is not up to you." She pointed to her daughter, writhing beneath the waves. "It's up to _her_. And I have a feeling I know what she'll say."

…

Ariel couldn't see anything, or anyone. She hadn't heard anything that was happening. She felt like she was growing weaker, like with every frenzied whip the storm was taking her very soul. The water swirled around her so powerfully, and she found herself clutching at a boulder for dear life, rolling into herself, as if her bones were the only structure and support she had. She remembered her comb, and for only a fleeting second, considered whatever powers she may had. But, no. Not this time, not after she had already done so much: been through so much.

Ariel felt an aged panic, the very same as the one she felt when Cetus dragged her beneath the waves what seemed so long ago. She was consumed with an urge to get anything and everything off and out of her person that she didn't want. To shed herself down to her truest form.

"Take it!" she screamed, tearing the comb from her hair and tossing it up, out of the funnel, and at the sea witch. "I don't want any powers, I don't want your bargain! If I'm going out, I'm going out as myself, fully."

Ursula had broken her own contract, three times now. But now, finally, Ariel had renounced fully her own claim to ocean powers, choosing the life she wanted and taking that path in an irreversible way. And, with that, all power Ursula had over Ariel was lost.

Ursula not only heard, but she felt the physical change in the universe, the small shift that happens, when a contract is no more. She had no ability to keep Ariel anymore. Ursula's storm crashed, soaking, but not claiming Ariel. Athena burst up from the sea, tossing her head back and moving to float on her back. The sea witch stalled, trying to process what had happened, and figure out what could be done. The waves subsided, Ariel got a deep breath, and pulled herself up onto the top of the rock. These events transpired in but a few seconds.

But, this brief time was all Eric needed to fire his last harpoon into Ursula, striking her down and ending her reign.

The witch let out a bloodcurdling scream, clutching at her wound as her blood poured into the sea, she began to sink, struggling to keep her head above water. But it was no use. She joined her son to rot at the bottom of the sea, and left a great calm and great stain behind.

…

Ariel lay on the rock, gasping for air. Even though her lungs weren't obstructed and the danger had passed, she felt so terrified that she couldn't seem to make herself move. She covered her hands with her eyes and tried to focus. _Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out._

"Ariel!" Eric called out to her, having sailed up as close as he could. He leaned over the ship and reached out his arms for her to grab onto.

His boat bumped loosely against the rocks, and Ariel rose quickly, for while she logically knew that wouldn't sink or even damage the boat, she still had pangs of fear and lacings of responsibility, that nothing else could go wrong for the sake of saving her. She shakily rose to her feet and stumbled-swung onto the boat, standing there, perfectly still for a moment. Eric grabbed her to him and sighed happily, proclaiming "You're alive! Everyone's alive."

She stood there for just a second, perfectly still. "Ariel?" Eric asked, still beaming. "Did you hear? Are you okay?"

She glanced up to meet his eyes, and he leaned into her, kissing her deeply and lovingly, cupping her face in his hands. She felt as a smile crept to him again, and he broke away only then, to repeat his new favorite phrase. "Everyone is fine, and Ursula is beaten!"

Ariel, still breathing deeply, swiveled her head around. Her sisters and in-laws had gathered around her mother on the beach, soothing each other. They were alive. Triton held two of her sisters, comforting them, as they were white as sheets with ruddy, tear-covered cheeks. They were alive.

And Eric. Eric was there in front of her, smiling, proud, victorious. He was soaking wet but unscathed, clutching her so tightly, as if she might crumple down at any moment. But Ariel knew she wasn't going anywhere. She was back with her loved ones, and freed from her curse. There was no one left to draw her down to the depths, or into any place she didn't want to be.

With that final confirmation with the stress of so many days finally releasing, Ariel's voice cracked and she sobbed, burying her face into Eric chest, and cleansing herself of this deed she had done. Eric pulled her in as tightly as possible, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on the top of her soaking red head. She left bloodstains on his shirt and clawed her nails into his back, but they were so happy, so relieved to have this embrace that it didn't matter whether or not it was a messy one. They stood like this for a timeless length, and once her tears and fears had subsided, they sailed back into shore, hand in hand, to rejoin her family, and to finally fully heal.

 **Review please!**


	23. Epilogue

**And here is the promised, and hopefully enjoyed, epilogue. I decided to do a series of small scenes instead of just tackling one thing, seeing how as there's so many characters at play! Enjoy :D**

"Mom!" Ariel caught her mother the next morning, after the attacks, and wrapped her in a hug. "Mom…"

Athena wrapped her arms around her daughter, kissing the top of her red head. "What is it my dear."

"I love you." Ariel blurted. Sincerely, tearfully, quickly. "And I'm-"

"Don't say a word more." Her mother cut her off, knowing exactly what was coming. Apologies. Promises. All sincere, of course, there was no doubt in her mind as to that, but Ariel was her daughter, and she knew her heart. She knew that Ariel may have foolish thoughts, but never a malicious bone in her body. Athena did not need her daughter's words, for she had her daughter's heart.

Athena smiled down at her daughter, tipping the girl's chin up so they made eye contact. "I love you, too."

…

Attina was packing, slowly, as if there was no time pressure, although, as the eldest and arguably wisest, she knew that there was. Ariel and Eric were to marry in a few days, having chosen to not postpone the ceremony in light of any events, and be married as soon as possible.

She knew she'd be back to visit, as she had grown so attached to the family. She was glad that soon they'd formally be part of the same family, she was so sure they'd be unable to stay apart, anyway. Attina turned and folded another shift into her trunk, humming softly. They weren't going to tell Ariel yet, not until she was back from her honeymoon, in about a week and a half.

Sniffling a little, Attina took a break to go lean out the window. She was packing too early anyway. Always so prepared. Life was opening anew, and the great gust of wind on the sea seemed to want to take her with them, throw her back home, and present her with new hopes, challenges, and adventures.

She couldn't wait.

…

Eric felt his arm jerked back behind him, and he spun around accordingly.

"There!" Artista huffed, letting go. "I've been yelling for you all over the palace!"

"Sorry!" Eric chuckled. "It's, y'know, big."

"Eric! Uh, _Prince_ Eric – sorry!" a deeper voice yelled.

Eric gave Artista a quizzical look.

"Daniel is helping." She blushed.

"Oh, uh, well, what's up?" Eric asked.

"I want you to teach me how to fire a gun."

"I did." Eric raised an eyebrow. "And you fired one, many times. And a harpoon. You've literally killed a sea monster, Artista."

"I know!" she huffed. "But I kept missing, and only, like, a handful of the bullets even hit Cetus!" she bit her lip and continued. "I know they're dead and gone, but I would just like to be able to actually defend everyone if they came back. I was talking to my sisters, and Attina and Adella want to as well."

This was all certainly logical, Eric couldn't fault that. "Okay." He agreed. "How about tomorrow morning? We can all meet on the beach, and I'll help you guys run drills. You all have the basic skillset, I saw that, but a bit of target practice never hurt anybody."

Artista smiled widely. "I'll tell my sisters!"

Eric was waiting for the three girls the next morning, sitting on the beach next to a stack of ammunition. He was startled, though not surprised, when every single sister showed up to practice.

…

As they had done once, twice, a thousand times, when Ariel and Eric found themselves nervous, they went to the sea. The reason didn't matter, the calming prospects were universal and applicable to whatever might ail you. In both their cases, it concerned their wedding, or rather, life after their wedding.

Ariel wasn't sure how she was supposed to adjust now. She had grown so used to having everyone together, to having all of her family around her. She had grown so close to and fond of them, and owed them so much now. She didn't want them to leave. They hadn't said anything about it yet, but she was confident that once all the wedding hubbub had died down they would bow out, and head home to find other husbands. Their involvement in this chapter of her life had finished, and she wasn't sure she was okay with that.

Eric was nervous as well. Everything had changed in such a short period of time. He thought it was hard simply winning over his bride, now she's a once-mermaid, with a water-breathing mother, and he just had to kill two sea monsters in order to stop them from being taken! Eric had no idea what would come for him now, but he couldn't help but to feel the dread of knowing something just had be heading his way. Everything was so unsteady now, and no one had gone through this sort of this before!

If it was nerves about the ceremony, he would talk to Ariel's sisters, who had planned almost the whole thing. If it was nerves about married life, he would talk to his parents, who were married. He knew he loved Ariel, and it seemed like any human problem could be fixed, but this was a very inhuman situation.

He strode out to the beach and saw her, leaned up against a rock. Her head was tipped back, and her hair fell down over it like a waterfall. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to merely be breathing the salty air. Eric smiled at the sight of her, and strolled over to join her.

"Hello." He said softly, taking her hands in his.

She rolled her head up and smiled at him. Ever since the fight, she had been a bit quieter, more contemplative, but she hadn't quite lost her voice. "Eric." She smiled, rolling over to face him.

"We're getting married tomorrow." He said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, I knew I had something to do tomorrow." She smiled. "I guess I better cancel shopping with Andrina."

"I'd appreciate it if you did." Eric grinned. "Are you getting cold feet?"

"Of course not!" Ariel exclaimed truthfully. "Though, admittedly, I'm not sure what really comes next. What do we do once we're married and we've honeymooned? We don't rule yet, but we don't get to just play either. We're no longer children."

Eric didn't know either. "I guess…I guess we figure it out together."

This didn't fix every issue, of course, or remove either party of all their anxiety, but they began to talk, mull over different ideas for plans and schemes, and figure out what to do once their new lives began. It felt soothing to know that this love and support would always be there.

They continued speaking in this way, their heads so close together they were almost conjoined. Their tones were hushed and words were peppered with little giggles and sighs. Eric had his hands splayed on natural curve of Ariel's waist, and she rested her head on his collarbone.

"I'll tell you what," Eric leaned down closer to her, breaking any serious tone that may've been left in the conversation. "I'll take you out swimming, to the best spot I know, if you promise to come back inside with me tonight, and not go off with any sea witches."

Ariel looked up at him, smiling. "It appears we have a deal."

 **Go read the first few paragraphs of the first chapter again ;) And, after that – review! :D**


End file.
